Love, Immortal Soup and World Domination
by Nightingale-san
Summary: Hikara is a girl with a power capable of destroying the whole world.When Chase Young encounters her he plans to use her to take over the world.He thought his plan was perfect except for one thing.Love.But if you don't have a soul how can you love?ChasexOC
1. Hikara's Power

**My first Xiaolin Showdown fic so don't sue me if thing are "out of order" ok? Thank you and enjoy!**

**Love, Immortal Soup and World Domination**

**Chapter One**

**Hikara's Power**

Her eyes searched for any hiding spot. Anything at all would do in her predicament. A cave, hole, under a rock. She didn't care. All she wanted was somewhere to hide. Fast.

Hikara was a young 19 year old girl with long, straight blue hair. Her eyes were a deep sea blue. She had milky white skin covered with a long, simple black dress stopping high above her knees. She was a smart girl but a bit clumsy. And in this situation, she was all but smart.

It happens however, when you're being chased by terrifying creatures that could not be even identified. They were eerie shadows with pure, blood, red eyes that made a hissing sound when attacking or frightened. But when pursuing someone, such as herself, they emitted mortifying screams that echoed through your ears probably how they communicated with each other she had thought.

Hikara brought her hands to her ears as another piercing cry enveloped behind her. They were at least 50 yards back but that didn't mean they couldn't catch up.

It was night and as Hikara sprinted through the dense forest the moon could not light her path thanks to the dark clouds that now began to fill the sky. Another scream filled the erratic air around her. Suddenly, lightning flashed somewhere high above and thunder soon followed. Hikara screeched to a rough halt and gazed up into the ominous sky, mouth agape, as the storm settled in with the usual wave of never-ending rain.

However, it wasn't long before Hikara had sprinted off again when the horrifying screams got louder not caring about the storm, but her life. But soon, she unfortunately tripped over a root of a near tree that seemed as if on a mission to reach the other side of the dim forest path. Hikara tugged her foot free and scrambled to her feet again.

The screams gained. She guessed now that they were barely 20 steps behind her. This was it. She knew she couldn't out run them. There were too many.

Hikara saw her vision become fuzzy as tears started to well up in her aqua orbs.

However, all of a sudden poor Hikara arrived at a clearing with two separate paths leading to both the right, and the left. The girl glanced at the left and then back to the right. But the screeches from behind her made up her mind up as quick as she has arrived. She darted towards the latter of the two, being the left.

Then, the lightning flashed again, this time it hit a tree branch straight above her. The branch caught fire and began to break until it finally snapped in two. Hikara screamed as the burning branch fell rapidly down towards her. As if on instinct, Hikara made a leap to her right, dodging the burning branch as it fell to the ground.

Hikara gazed at the fire for a minute before becoming more alert. She gazed back in the direction she had come from and gasped as she saw the first of her pursuers leap out from the bushes. With no time to spare, Hikara leapt to her feet and continued onwards as fast as her frail feet could carry her. She slapped the branches and vines away from her as she made her way through the vicinity.

Suddenly, a burning feeling enveloped in her arm soon filling her entire body. She clasped her upper arm and fell heavily down onto the muddy floor in agony. The pain was unreal.

In less then seconds, her vision was blackening but she knew she had to keep going. _He _had so said so. He had said the world depended on her. Everyone that meant. Every single living thing. What a burden. Hikara has slapped him across the face for "making her feel good" after he said that. Truth was, _he _was terrified of her even if he could beat her to a pulp. He was still terrified.

Hikara removed her hand from her burning shoulder and gasped at the sight. Engraved in her shoulder was nothing normal. A weird spiral with a circle in the centre all glowing white.

Hikara hissed through gritted teeth as the pain soon dwindled until only the minimum intensity was left.

Hikara cast her eyes to the lightning lit sky remembering what Shadow, her friend with unimaginable Heylin powers, had told her. Those words still flickered through her mind.

_Flashback:_

"_You must remember Hikara" the Heylin creature told her "this power must not fall into the wrong hands." Hikara looked to her Heylin friend sitting at the wooden table drinking some sort of soup. One of which Hikara could never remember the name. "But I thought you said it was my own choice what to use this power for?" she asked a look of confusion covering her face. The dark hedgehog stood up and looked at Hikara "true" he replied "but you must be weary at what will happen. That is all I will say."_

_He swept past Hikara his cloak brushing off her side. Hikara just looked after him still confused. However, the Heylin warrior stopped as he placed his hand upon the front door handle. "You should leave" he suddenly said "evil approaches this place and if I'm right, and I am always right, they will be after you." Hikara stared at him before finding the words she needed "but-" she paused as those petrifying red eyes stared back over their owners shoulder. _

_Those red eyes terrified her. They were Shadow's red eyes. _

_Hikara gulped but resumed her question "but when you said good or evil. Do you mean that evil is the Heylin side?" she asked him. Those red eyes had a fiery hint in them until Shadow closed his raven eyelids over them. Hikara silently huffed a sigh of relief "Yes" he ended that question but Hikara didn't stop there_

"_So, do you want me to be on the Heylin side?" _

_Shadow then turned around to the confused girl "I do not care Hikara" he replied nonchalantly "you see, I do not even come from this world but I feel as if I belong here for some unexplained reason. But whatever side you choose be aware that I will always be right here if you need me." His mouth then curled upwards in a slight smile. Hikara found herself smiling too at her friend but one question still remained._

"_Does that mean, you don't care about world domination?" _

_Shadow kept his smile but Hikara saw it fade a tad "I am not quite sure Hikara. I am not sure." Hikara drooped but it was soon replaced. She stood upright and smirked placing her hands on her hips "then you don't deserve the title Heylin Grand master" she remarked. Shadow rose his eyebrows but smirked evilly back "just because I haven't done anything to start world domination Hikara, doesn't mean I won't." Hikara smiled in sheer bliss "I knew you still had that evil smile Shadow." Shadow found himself taken aback. His face one of scepticism. "Huh?" he uttered. _

_Hikara walked over to him "never mind" she said waving the matter off. Shadow watched as the girl walked out the door into the forest. _

_Shadow lived in a two room hut in the middle of an infamous forest._

"_The Heylin Forest" an evil forest that was actually alive. But it only obeyed those by the Heylin name. It never let anyone else besides Heylin warriors inside._

_But the name "Heylin Forest" didn't reach any normal being. Only those involved in the xiaolin arts and the Heylin side knew of it, but it was rarely spoken about for one matter. Only TWO people knew of it. Master Fung and, now, Hikara. Yes, the legendary Heylin Grand Master from another world and the forest were a secret and Shadow knew Master Fung, or Hikara, had no intention of telling anyone. In fact, Shadow had made Hikara SWEAR to NEVER, EVER, EVER tell anyone of him._

_Hikara waved back to Shadow as she began to run away off to find someone to teach her the xiaolin arts and her power. _

_With a final wave Hikara embarked on her quest to find a grand Master .But one thing she did not know was the fact that she, herself, was the very one who had the power to tip the balance between good and evil forever……… _

_**End Flashback.**_

Hikara certainly wished that that power Shadow had told her of would kick in right now. She didn't care at what it did as long as she was safe.

But before long Hikara was back up running for her life further into the forest.

Suddenly, as fast as the first one, Hikara encountered another clearing and suddenly her ears picked up on something in the distance. Shouts of some kind. Then a loud explosion shook the earth until Hikara found herself back on the ground "God damn it!" she cursed and leapt to her feet once again. The screams were still after her but Hikara made her way towards the shouts hoping they could help her. Then, all at once, the agonizing pain engulfed her arm in white light. This time it was unbearable. Hikara found herself slowing down again until she dropped to the floor letting out a piercing scream.

- - - - - - - - -

"MONKEY STRIKE!!!" Omi yelled at his opponent, being Chase Young. Chase blocked effortlessly and counter attacked. "Repulse the monkey!" he bellowed. Omi was shot backwards into a tree and unfortunately costing him the showdown.

Chase had challenged him to a simple showdown. First to fall loses. The Heylin Master had now obtained another three shen gong wu to add to his growing collection even though he did not care much for the shen gong wu, he wanted to do it in case they came in handy.

Kimiko, Clay and Raimundo rushed over to where Omi lay sprawled out on the ground. They helped the young monk up when the simble on his forehead lit up. Omi leapt up like nothing had happened and looked around. "What is it Omi?" Kimiko asked her bald friend. "I sense something. Something evil and good but………I can not make arm or leg of it."

Raimundo sighed "I think you mean "head or tail" of it."

Omi frowned "yes" he admitted "that too."

Wuya ran up to Chase "the kids right" she told him "I sense it too. But the power is familiar. Like I've faced it in the past before." Chase maintained his usual expression. It was one of solemness and evil. "I sense it too" he told the Heylin witch bluntly "it seems to be coming from there" he said pointing off into the woods.

The Heylin warrior thought it was best to get to the source before the Xiaolin monks did. For if it was powerful they might use it against him possibly resulting in his defeat or even worse judging that the power was surprisingly powerful.

"Quickly" he commanded Wuya darting off into the woods leaving the Xiaolin monks behind who, in turn, followed.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

"Please" Hikara whimpered "please, somebody, anybody, help me."

The white glow that omitted from her arm shone brighter then before as the sky thundered and lit up.

The rain pelted down stronger then before as if it were tormenting her.

Hikara had given up.

She couldn't go on.

After that last thought. Hikara felt herself slipping onto the muddy floor not caring about life anymore.

She was bruised, battered, cut. She was a mess. Her body was crippled.

Then, her vision started to become hazy. The last thing she saw were too yellow, cat like eyes hovering above her looking straight into her blue ones. She didn't care. The whole world suddenly went black……………………

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**So. What do you think? Did you like it? Don't go away just because the beginning seems not good it gets WAY better!! Thrust me!!**

**The whole situation with Shadow in there………is unexplained. I just love Shadow the hedgehog and had to have him play an important role in it. Yes, he's from another world but………ah heck. If you don't like him being in there just imagine another character in his place instead. Or if you want, pretend it's NOT Shadow the hedgehog but a different Shadow. Who's a hedgehog………no complaints. Just smile and nod.**

**READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!! Or I'll get Chase after you………thrust me, I have my ways. Evil grin.**


	2. Elemental Dragon

_**Okay, I was originally planning on getting this up TWO days ago but I forgot and then yesterday Mum shoved me off the computer so…...yeah, no hope. But now it's up! Bare with me on this chapter it tells about Shadow and Chase's citadel. Well, enjoy!!**_

**- - - - - - - - - - -**

**Love, Immortal Soup and World Domination**

**Chapter 2**

**Elemental Dragon**

After what appeared by hours, Chase Young finally dumped the purple haired girl on his bed. Wuya appeared beside him and looked at the girl.

"She doesn't seem to be anything special. I don't see why we bothered." Chase gave her an irritating glance "well you're wrong" he stated. Wuya looked at the girl again. She was, truly, a complete mess.

She often wondered about Chase. What had made up his complicated mind to become evil was one of those thoughts. However, the current one was why did he trudge up all those steps in his citadel to put her in HIS room when he could have simply put her in a different bedroom.

The bedroom door creaked open and one of Chase's cats peered in. Chase didn't even look at the cat. "Did you bring it?" he asked nonchalantly. The tiger bowed and entered the room carrying, in its mouth, some sort of white box. Chase took the box from the four legged creature and nodded at it. In turn, the tiger left them, exiting out the wooden door.

Chase's bedroom was big, fit for a king in Wuya's opinion. With a huge master king-size double bed complete with satin black sheets, a black duvet and black pillows. This was the first time Wuya had been allowed in here and she took a good look around not minding what Chase was up to. Beside the bed, on either side, were two black wooden presses. Wuya didn't even look at them however………as she couldn't even see it was so dark. It was noon and yet Chase's bedroom resembled the night with a single candle, acting like the moon, lighting on one of the bed presses. Wuya frowned; even her room wasn't this dark.

She peered down through the darkness at Chase who was hunched over the girl bandaging something. Wuya thought it to be her arm since that was what they had found her clutching. They had narrowly escaped the monks but what made Chase's mind up on bringing her back with them was a mystery. Ha. Chase was usually always a mystery.

Chase was a young male with poisonous, yellow cat-like eyes. They were indeed cat-like for the black pupil was slit just like a tiger. And the cats that he owned were his servants. Lions, panthers or tigers. They were all past defeated warriors who wanted to kill Chase. They made a deal to pledge their loyalty to him if they were to win………and he did, many, many times. Wuya could not count the number of cats said to be around. Where they all stayed was in the throne room and where Chase would normally be found, on the throne in the day, meditating or mulling over thoughts she didn't know.

"There" he announced suddenly, in his normal solemn tone, standing up. Wuya looked at the girl, her senses becoming more alert.

"There's something about her Chase" she told him "some kind of Heylin magic. She's either a Heylin witch like I am or she's been around the substance. I wonder who?" Chase didn't care. He simply stared down at the girl with intrigueness. "What ever it is" he said, surprisingly, for once actually believing her "it will have to wait until she wakes up. Then we'll find out the whole story behind her kind of power." Wuya looked to the side at him a grin playing its way across her face. "Fine" she agreed and the two exited the room quietly.

Chase grabbed the door knob and shut it behind him. It locked with a "click."

However, as if on cue, the girl shot up glancing around her with frightened blue eyes.

**Hikara's P.O.V**

I awoke to two voices. One deep and solemn, obviously a male. The other was a woman's voice. I could feel some sort of aura off the woman. Heylin magic. She was a witch, and a good one too but she didn't seem to be able to use her powers anymore. She knew Heylin magic………just like Shadow does………Wait! How do I know this stuff anyways!? Is it because………

I raised my left arm and fingered the mark on my right, top shoulder. But I couldn't feel it. It was covered my some sort of a material. A bandage? Who had done that? Perhaps it was that man, or it could have been the woman. I was so confused. The two voices above me didn't help. I had just woken up yet I wanted to go back to sleep but my eyes wouldn't let me.

Finally, I heaved a sigh of relief as the two exited the room.

The door shut with a "click."

I shot up, my head whipping around for any signs as to where I was.

None.

It was pitch black, like the night. A single candle lit beside me. I didn't care if I was in darkness. I wanted the candle to go out. But why? I didn't know.

I just, wanted to be hidden in the shadows. Shadow would often say that. But he had a reason. He was evil. What was I?

I stretched out my hand. It wobbled in the air from my grogginess. The candle was far away. I let my hand drop and I sighed. Why bother? I didn't process magical powers like Shadow or Wuya. I was weak and pathetic.

Suddenly, a gust of wind hit my face. It was cold. I rubbed my arms thinking someone left the window open or perhaps the door. But then I realised, there was no window and the door, was shut tight. I furrowed my eye brows. Then where did the wind come from. I looked over to the candle to notice it was no longer lighting. A single line of smoke rose from its wick.

Without thinking, I jumped out of bed and ran over to the door freaked out. Ceasing the door knob I yanked it open and fled out. I didn't know what I was doing. But I felt that, wherever I was, wasn't safe.

**End P.O.V**

Chase, however, had returned downstairs into the throne room and he was currently meditating in the air.

His cats lounged around on the floor. Some were sleeping others were watching him. Chase however, was meditating for one thing.

That girl.

Her presence seemed to arouse the air in his citadel. Making it unexplainably static. He didn't like it. That girl seemed to be powerful, but untrained.

Chase was lost in his own world of peace however, meditating in his throne room. The ceiling above him a night sky. Lighting the room with a burning flame carefully placed carefully placed on the marble walls. Chase's thoughts stared from the girl to the four Xiaolin Monks. When he had reached the unconscious female they dashed out right behind him and Wuya. Omi, being in his point of view the leader quickly noted the girl on the floor. Calling out to Chase to leave her go Chase simply smirked and didn't reply. Instead he snapped his fingers and both the Heylin witch and warrior were gone in an orange light.

**(Does anyone actually know how Chase and Wuya get around? I think he's able to teleport…….)**

However, Chase dismissed it from his head trying to concentrate on one thing only………World Domination. Yes, it would not be long now. He would be the Prince of Darkness reigning over the world. All that he needed was Omi. If he could obtain his loyalty then he would be unstoppable.

Chase felt a smirk play across his face………but it was thrashed dramatically as the throne room door burst open with a loud 'bang.'

He knew it was that irritating witch Wuya, who else? The girl could not be up yet. Chase frowned at the witch still not opening his eyes to her. She was annoying. VERY annoying. But, at times she was of use. But those times were very rare.

As rare as a phoenix. _A legendary phoenix._

Chase had only ever seen one phoenix in his entire 1500 life time before and it was small and powerless. Yet, recently he had heard tale of another phoenix prodding around. This one was, if true to rumours, nearly as tall as his throne room ceiling. What power he would have if in control of that creature.

"She's gone!" the Heylin witch shouted all of a sudden, interrupting his important thoughts and confirming her identity. It was then Chase opened his eyes curious at the vast amount of stamina the girl had.

"_I find her unconscious, shivering on the ground a rather vicious storm blowing over her head. I bring her back here. Place her on my bed. Bandage her wounds and it's clear she would be out for probably more then a day. Next thing, she's up. Wandering around. That doesn't make any sense."_

"How?" he asked the witch suddenly, breaking from his thoughts.

It was best he find the girl before she caused any harm to his citadel or, herself.

Wuya looked around just in case the girl was hiding somewhere. She was too old to fall for the damn eavesdropping trick again. However, Chase could sense a lot of stuff, and eavesdropping was probably high on the list.

"I don't know" she admitted "all I know is that the cats that were guarding the door are gone, and the girl is no where in sight."

Chase groaned unexpectingly. Now he would have to find this girl seeing that his "housemaid" couldn't find even him.

Why, yesterday she ran into him while brushing her hair, and she had the whole area to brush her hair in. Chase thought that all girls brushed their hair standing or sitting still. Unfortunately, Wuya was a 1500 year old Heylin witch so she was different………but she was still female. So, was there any difference? But, as Chase watched the witch approach him not bothering to look she crashed right into him. Chase had not gotten out of the way for he thought that maybe she had more SENSE to NOT crash into HIM of ALL people.

The cat's ears pricked up suddenly. Many of them shot their heads up other's let their eyes drift to the doorway.

Both Wuya and Chase guessed they heard something.

Then, a large scream shattered the still air. It was followed by contiuess growls and roars from the two guards that, Chase guessed, had instructed to guard his bedroom door.

On instinct, Chase let himself float to the floor until his boots landed gently on the white marble.

He walked past Wuya and ran down a flight of steps until they came to a landing. Another throbbing scream led both Chase and Wuya to the right running down a long stone passage. It was then that the girl appeared dashing into the room where he stored his Lao-Mang-Long soup. However, only Chase saw the girl as Wuya arrived a tad late. He immediately sent her off down the corridor in search of the girl while he checked out the passages. Once Wuya disappeared Chase walked calmly into his "Dining Room" where he knew this girl was.

**Hikara's P.O.V**

I had rushed so fast out the door that I tripped over something slamming head first into a wall. I lay there on the hard floor in a dizzy state trying to make sense of the situation.

First, a demon had sent his "creatures" after me.

Then I had passed out only to be found by a young male and woman.

Then I had run out the door, tripped and ran into the wall.

Yeah, that about summed my situation up.

After a moment I felt a deep, disgruntled hum come from behind me. I sat up and slowly looked over my shoulder. My eyes widened as what I had tripped over was staring straight at me, right into my blue eyes. You expect it to be a cat perhaps a dog but noooo. Instead I get two:

"TIGERS!?" I screamed and leapt to my bare feet.

The tigers roared in unison as they darted after me down the hall until I came to a flight of steps.

I didn't stop there though. Those people had probably known I was awake now after that scream I had left off.

Why was I constantly so stupid?

But still, it was not that I didn't warm up to my savours. They saved me after all.

But still, there was an eerie vibe in the air that sent chills down my spine. I still hadn't unravelled the sensation yet but I knew it was bad………but good at the same time.

I shook the thought away and hurried down the marble steps not caring if I fell, as long as I got as far away as possible from those jungle cats.

Who on earth would have the right mind to have pet tigers in their hou-fortress? I came crashing to a halt on a landing mouth agape at the site. Not house, castle more like. It was beautiful. A citadel with many shiny marble floors, statues a-like of many jungle felines. Lions, panthers, tigers maybe even more.

Towering above me were many buildings just like the ones in fantasy books. Waterfalls ranged from left to right high up. If I wanted to escape the cats, my first option were to hide and that wouldn't be majorly hard in a place like this.

A sudden roar from behind me made my feet jump into action again.

Perhaps by now, both that man and woman would be looking for me too. They were no ordinary couple, if that's what they were, married, who would live in a damn fortress? It was either one of them were rich or they………how you say, lived with Chase Young.

Yes, I had heard many tales of the infamous Chase Young. A black haired, handsome, immortal man with cat-like eyes………yellow, cat like eyes. A thought swiftly occurred in my head. Before I had blacked out in the forest I had seen two yellow slit eyes looking down at me. But, did that prove that I, Hikara Kari, was SLEEPING IN CHASE YOUNG'S FORTRESS!!!!??? I frowned before dismissing that road of thoughts. I mean, come on, why would Chase decide that this girl was good-looking enough to keep?

Grand Master Shadow would have always said that or something similar to it.

"_Be weary Hikara. Chase could possibly take a seductive interest in you."_

I giggled inwardly. Of course, Shadow had only been bluffing. But he seemed so serious on many times he had mentioned it during training.

Shadow had trained me in meditation. He had said that he didn't want to be bothered training anyone. He was how you say, lazy. And he wasn't afraid to admit it neither. He agreed to train me to meditate, to calm myself before battle. No magic, martial arts or anything as such. Shadow had said that meditating was essential to becoming a great warrior and gradually, I believed him.

He was the only Grandmaster in the Heylin ways. But, Shadow relied on his powers. He was immortal, just like Chase yes but he was a master in Heylin magic, and xiaolin arts. Don't be convinced he was weak by only relying on his powers. He had always said that if you rely too much on one trick, it may just happen that your enemy could take that trick from you. Then, what would you do? I grinned. Shadow was very wise and light-hearted.

To think that a great HEYLIN Grand Master was LIGHT-HEARTED.

Shadow had said that after Dashi's death he calmed down a bit. And retired from his evil ways. He had said that Dashi was his best friend.

My mind drifted back to Chase. He was handsome yes, but very dangerous. Not one to be challenging in a showdown Shadow had said. I agreed with him without hesitation. After training, every day, Shadow would tell me of Chase's past. It was like a reward to me. I was so intrigued about him it was midnight in a matter of seconds. I knew though, from the sound of Chase's Heylin ways and personality he was not the type to suddenly fall in love. All that ran through his mind was the big W.D, World Domination.

That's what I called it W.D. A funny name I thought.

But, I had said to Shadow on more then one evening meal that if I ever chose to be on the Heylin side, I would seek training from Chase Young himself. Shadow had then chuckled at me again mentioning his "seductive" ways but would always add in:

"_You never know. He could always train you because of your looks."_

It was times like this, of course, that I found the Heylin creature to be serious. It slightly worried me.

I had only ever seen one picture of Chase. It was as he was now. Long memorising, black, silky hair. Eyes like a vicious jungle cat. Clad in 1500 year old armour. And his well toned body. His face was handsome but evil. His expression was always a frown. At least Shadow had said these things. I didn't believe the dark hedgehog about the frown at first and it didn't change when I saw the photo of him.

Where Shadow had gotten the photo I had no clue.

But I was soon led into believing this when Shadow had told me of Chase's tragic history. Hannibal Roy Bean. Lao-Mang-Long Soup. The deal with the demon………demon? Could it be the same demon who chased me through Japan? No, probably a different one-"

"Roarrrrrrr!"

I squeaked hearing the tiger's deafening roar once again. I darted off down the steps my thoughts dwindled away until all that was left was "Run! Run for your life!" I was happy with this thought and decided to obey it.

After running from the ferocious cats for what seemed like half an hour I came to, what looked like, the main entrance. I thought about running outside to escape but dismissed it as I remembered Shadow saying his citadel entrance was on the side of a very steep mountain and the fact that there was a huge door blocking my way.

Deciding against it I flew up the steps and froze for a brief second. Above me atop another landing was none other then Chase Young………and the woman, Wuya?

Yes, Wuya a Heylin witch. I'd seen a photo of her too. Shadow had told me of her too. She could do Heylin Magic too just like himself. She sounded cool to me but nothing compared to my "hero" Chase Young.

Gritting my teeth on seeing the two I turned sharply left (right to Chase and Wuya) and ran down a random passage.

I guessed pretty soon I was bound to get lost, or caught since I was tiring quickly.

I heard a yelp from Wuya signalling she had spotted me. Great, now I had two tigers, Wuya a great Heylin witch, and CHASE YOUNG after me! Could things possibly get any worse?

Perhaps not. When I turned the first corner I saw a room on my right side. I screeched to the right and slid in rapidly shutting the door hard behind me.

The room was dark but not vague enough to see. In the centre was a huge pot with three dragons carved onto it.

I heard the roars of the tigers as the pelted by unaware of where I had disappeared to. Soon after I heard Wuya's and Chase's footsteps pass by.

I sighed. I was safe.

I turned to get another look of the room. To my right leaning far back against the wall was a tall wardrobe. I walked over cautiously to it and rested my cold hand on the handle. Pressing down on the golden material I was met with a rather nice smell………soup. Similar to Shadows. No. not similar. The same! Lao-Mang-Long soup! Shadow drank it too! Not for immortality but for transformation.

Shadow never told her about his transformation. When she asked it was a matter of waving his hand and uttering:

"_None of your concern. Tea? Soup is not for you. If you don't want a soul then go ahead."_

I felt myself laughing at the comment. It was true. Shadow had given his soul for that potion. But what the most interesting part was. Shadow never acted soulless. But from what he had said of Chase. You'd know from first impression that the Heylin mastermind had no soul.

But, as I got to know the dark hedgehog more he had told me he was once good friends with Dashi. As in, Grand Master Dashi. He had said that soon they became rivals which later, after giving up his soul, led to sworn enemies. Dashi was light, while Shadow was dark. Dashi, a Xiaolin warrior and Shadow, an evil Heylin one. It was then that I learned that Dashi had died……..because Shadow had killed him. It was traditional. Shadow was evil, Dashi was good. Yeah, but it was good Shadow left Dashi's demise until after the monk had killed Wuya.

I gleamed to myself. I knew quite a lot about Shadow, Dashi and Chase's past. Probably more then Chase knew.

I closed the wooden door after counting 100 small pots of Lao-Mang-Long Soup. I turned on my heel and was about to look around when-

_**Bang!**_

My nose collided with something hard. I fell to the floor, my head hitting the marble intensely. I rolled over on my side moaning in pain at my collision. I managed to open one eye to see what I had exactly run into. Slowly, I sat up rubbing my head in a futile effort to ease the pain. No hope. There was already a bruise appearing there.

However, my vision was hazy and I had to open both eyes to see "what" I had run into. But then, time seemed to have stopped. Standing there looking into my own eyes with his impassive yellow ones was Chase Young. He was leaning down frowning at me. "You should be asleep, in bed. Not running around bare footed on a cold marble floor like a five year old." It immediately came to my head to mention the tigers but I couldn't utter anything out. Just:

"C-Ch-Chase Y-Young?" I whimpered fear taking over.

**Chase's P.O.V**

There she was. Right where I DIDN'T want her. Fingering my Lao-Mang-Long soup. Each pot of it was precious to me and I would not allow her to touch it.

I walked over to her, hands behind my back, and was about to reach out to tap her shoulder when I held back. _"What are you doing?" _my mind bit at me _"do something before she breaks or ruins anything Chase! Do it now! _But, for some reason I wouldn't. I thrust my hand back to my chest. What was I doing? I looked at the girl's back. She was quite………attractive. Even in her current state. Her hair needed brushing. A new dress would do her well………this time probably not as short. And she needed shoes. She had no shoes when I found her.

Finally, to my relief the girl turned around to me. But instead of freezing she ran subconsciously into my chest. Her nose collided with my armour.

**Hikara's P.O.V**

I tried to scoot away wishing now that I had never been found in the forest. My lip quavered, I was afraid.

Chase simply stood there for a minute looking me over. I watched as his eyes looked from my face all the way down……..

After a brief moment he suddenly extended his hand to me "come on" he told me "on your feet and let's get you back to bed." I looked at his glove for a moment or two trying to decipher what to do. Take it? Look at his handsome features more? Or shake my head and say no? Chase furrowed his ebony eyebrows a look of irritation taking over him. He bent down and looked directly into my eyes making me shift nervously in my place. It was then, the worst of it happened.

My arm suddenly erupted in pain. I winced painfully and grabbed my shoulder trying to ease it. It didn't help. I whipped my head to the side away from Chase's immense gaze.

It was obvious Chase had noticed my pain for instantaneously when the pain had started I was whisked up into his arms. I couldn't see where he was taking me. All I knew was that he was running. Up a flight of steps and then more running. All the senses that once worked had disfunctioned. Replaced by pain and grunting. The only sense left was sound. My hearing. I heard growls coming from behind me. Then Wuya shouting something. But even my hearing was fading. Then, I heard a door rattle open and then Chase's arms disappeared. I made out softness. A bed? Maybe. I wasn't sure. Then, my arm was being clawed at. He was ripping the bandage off. My guess was that he had seen the white glow. Then, it sent shivers through my whole body. Cold fingers placed themselves on the mark upon my arm. Chase. That name came to my head. He was helping me? No. Yes? Uhh. I couldn't tell I was in so much pain. Worse then anything I had ever been through. I was scared. Really scared. But then I heard him say something. His voice was muffled but I could barely make it out. Something. Yeah. He had said something along the lines of "Heylin-"but my hearing suddenly gave in. I couldn't hear anymore. Then I remembered two words. Two words that triggered something. Those words. Shadow had said them.

"_Elemental Dragon."_

With those words swirling in my head I felt Chase's touch fading away. My fifth sense was disappearing. All of my senses were soon gone.

Once again I was passing out. But this time, I wasn't so sure if I was coming back again………

- - - - - - - - - -

**_Before you even THINK anything. Shadow is SOOO OOC!!!!! What I'm trying to do is make it sound like Shadow is different. Different personality and all that. So, did you like it? I know, I know. This chapter is a bit boring but I have to get all this stuff out of the way. Whatever you do though, make sure to read about Shadow carefully. Yeah, so do me a favour and………AND READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.o_**


	3. Grand Masters of Light and Dark

**Thanks to all my reviewers!!!!! And I've decided that 'TranquilSeas' and 'animekitty518' were right. I am rushing the whole Chase and Hikara relationship thing but just to tell you that this is my first Xiaolin Showdown fic so……I'll probably get better!! Anyway, on with the fic!**

**Love, Immortal Soup and World Domination**

**Chapter 3**

**Grand Master's of Light and Dark**

The ancient text before him held the world's largest secrets. Secrets from 1500 years ago. Secrets of life. Secrets of death. But one secret it did not have was the girl's.

"Hmm. It doesn't contain anything in reference to that strange mark on her arm." Chase pondered aloud. "To think that something that should be written down in a book isn't written down in my book." The book aged back 1500 years ago. When Chase fought along Dashi and when he didn't have to drink Lao-Mang-Lone Soup everyday. It consisted of all the warriors and problems he had beaten and overcome in his eternal life.

Yet he had no knowledge of this weird mark. A spiral with a dot in the centre. Very interesting.

Chase turned to a blank page in the book and picked up his quill pen. Dipping it in black ink he brought the tip to the page:

_It seems I have encountered a very interesting girl. One with unimaginable powers. I can sense it. But, one thing escapes me. The simble on her arm a spiral with a dot in the centre. And it glows a bright white. I'm not sure what it is for I've never seen such a thing. Maybe she is cursed? Or she is destined to follow a path. Whatever it is it had led her to me and I will find out who she is._

Chase lay down the pen and got up from his chair in the library. A large, circular, candle lit room with thousands of books stacked so high even that stupid, one-eyed, pee-brained Cyclops couldn't reach. Chase exited through the door and proceeded down a rather long hallway lit by periododical torches on the walls.

However, the young man did not know he was being watched.

Above him, perched on a window was a black raven with glowing greens eyes. Silently, it took flight and flew off into the still night.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Shadow sat on his throne eyes narrowed in suspicion. A recent surge of energy had found it's way to his head and it had caused a lot of interest and suspicion to overcome him. Shadow, of course, knew where the energy had come from but what he didn't know was why. He knew Hikara's power had acted up again for some odd reason. That's what he didn't know. Why? Why had it acted up?

Suddenly, his little, winged messenger flew in a nearby window landing on it's golden perch beside the dark hedgehog.

"Any important news?" Shadow asked not even moving his eyes to the bird.

The bird flapped it's wings and jiggled his head. Shadow's eyes widened and he whipped his head around to the black bird.

"Chase Young?" he asked slyly a thin evil smirk playing it's way across his face.

The bird nodded its head.

Shadow let his eyes drift upwards as he sat back up straight in his throne. That smirk never leaving. "So" he began "Hikara has found rest in Chase Young's fortress? How……interesting."

However, the bird disagreed. It shook it's head again and flapped it's wings numerous times.

Shadow raised an eyebrow "She was _rescued _by Chase Young? That's funny. Isn't Chase Young the supposed "Prince of Darkness?" I doubt that he would rescue Hikara. His heart is black. He would have no affection for the girl."

The bird lowered its head and shook it numerous times.

Shadow laughed. "Alright! I believe you now. And she's sleeping in HIS bedroom!? Wow. I would never have guessed that the immortal Chase Young would fall for Hikara! Hmm. Yes, this is very interesting."

The birds green eyes glowed bright and he rose his wings in the air.

Shadow bent down to the bird again. "You say that he hasn't fallen for her but merely helped her. However, I know he will. Hikara is quite the attractive young female Haru. Even the soulless could fall for her." Haru blinked a few times trying to decipher his Master's words. He looked up into his blood eyes.

"Go" the Heylin Grand Master announced suddenly. "Keep watching them and report any other interesting news."

Haru closed his eyes and bowed respectfully before opening his wings and flying off once again. Out the window and soaring over Shadow's empire. The many streets were lit down below as Haru made his made up and up to the portal. As he looked down he saw General Hardwell returning with his troops from visiting the "_Top World" _to do trade with the "Omayo" branch family.

The Omayo family was the only known family that knew of the "Heylin Empire." They were also a very powerful family. Well trained in that of martial arts. No other living being knew of the empire.

Haru looked up to the sky and saw the magical green portal that would take him up. He darted into it and left behind the wondrous land of the "Heylin Empire." The land that humans thought to be Atlantis.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Wuya sat on a couch in the Living room reading a book. The Living room was far off from the main entrance so it was relatively silent as she read. The red haired witch wasn't reading any old book though. She was reading "Women Style! The mag for all you beautiful gals out there!" It was a rather simple magazine. One with pictures of new clothes and shoes, even handbags. Or perhaps even new makeup. Well, that's what Wuya was looking at right now anyways. A picture of a woman wearing some sort of ugly mascara.

"Uhh" she sputtered "was horrible taste. Green is so not her colour. Perhaps purple, or maybe blue or even-"

"Why do you read such pathetic books Wuya?"

Wuya sprang up knowing that dark, familiar voice all too well. "Chase!" she exclaimed whipping her head around to meet two slit eyes. "What are you doing here!?" The Heylin witch jumped off the couch and stood in front of him.

Chase narrowed his eyes dangerously "do you know anything about that mark on the girl's arm?" Wuya nervously shuffled her feet

"No."

Chase wasn't buying it. "You're hiding something Wuya" he hissed. "I need to know about it."

Wuya again shuffled nervously. Could she tell him? It wasn't a vital piece of information but it might get him off her back for a while.

"Fine" she declared and folded her arms.

"The mark represents an ancient power. That's all I know. The power's been lost for years so this girl is probably the only one with it."

Chase collected this information and tried to decipher it in his mind. Power? What kind of power? Evil power? What was she running from in the forest? Why was the mark hurting her? So many questions and not a lot of answers.

It was obvious Chase would have to wait until the girl woke up.

"However" Wuya interrupted his thoughts. Something else had triggered in the Heylin witch's mind. A flashback from her past. It was of Dashi and a certain someone else.

_**Flashback!**_

_Wuya crept up behind the pile of rubble and listened as the legendary swords clashed off each other. The Sword of Darkness and the Sword of Light. Dashi was in a fight for his life. After all, who would be stupid enough to challenge the great Heylin Grandmaster? And alone. He might have had the chance if Guan or Chase was by his side but Chase had betrayed him and Guan sat helplessly by the sidelines. He had tried to stop Dashi from challenging this creature, and alone, by himself. It wasn't right but Guan could not do anything now. He sat there on a large rock watching the lethal battle unfold before his very eyes. The dark hedgehog flashing green flames of Heylin magic and Dashi dodging each blast with luck. That luck was, however, running thin. Wuya almost felt sorry for Grandmaster Dashi. She knew he stood no chance. _

_Shadow was just too powerful._

_The dark hedgehog could easily surpass Dashi but he liked to, 'play' with his 'food.' _

_Shadow and Dashi were once good friends but in time, the Heylin darkness clouded the hedgehog's soul leaving nothing but evil in it's wake. _

_Things would not be like this, however, if that blasted Bean would have never intervened. That blasted Bean being Hannibal Roy Bean. First Shadow and then Chase. That rotten Bean was heartless and greedy. And, of course, stupid. Sure, thinking he could partner up with Chase was possible, but Shadow? Oh no. In all Wuya's years she had never seen a more skilled warrior. _

_Shadow was smart AND powerful. A winning combination. _

_Somehow though, Wuya could relate to the hedgehog's ways. A nice evil empire away from the top world seemed rather cosy. That was all Shadow ever wished. No big plans to rule the world like every other evil mastermind. He was quite……different. _

_But Wuya could not settle for a little palace, she wanted the entire world. Not just the bottom of it. That wouldn't be enough. _

_You see, Shadow had no big, fantastic dreams to rule the entire planet. He just believed that the Heylin Empire was another race to look after. He decided to build a huge city filled with nothing but Heylin followers. But they needed a leader. And, in time, Shadow became that leader. The king of the Heylin Empire. _

_The empire was hidden from the world deep within the earth. Situated in the lost city of Atlantis. It was known to all by Atlantis but to Wuya, and perhaps any others who knew of it, as the Heylin Empire. An empire that never interfered in the world and stuck to it's own rules and territory. In truth, Shadow's soul was gone but his heart was in the right place. _

_Wuya winced as the Xiaolin fight ended and Shadow proved triumphant. _

_Dashi put up a good fight, drew Shadow to the last attack. However, it was a fight to the death and Shadow was going to kill Dashi. But he never did. He let Dashi live and said that he would be back later to claim his life. Dashi was a warrior and kept his word that he would die honourably, without a fight._

_**End Flashback!**_

Sadly, Wuya never lived to see Dashi's demise. Instead, the day before Shadow returned Wuya died by Grand Master Dashi's very hand. Wuya could only imagine, as Dashi knelt down outside the Xiaolin temple drenched with the falling rain. She could only imagine Shadow lifting his Heylin sword. And, she could only imagine as the Heylin master brought it down on his, once, best friend.

It was true to what the legends stated. The ONLY two Grandmasters ever to live were Dashi, and Shadow.

The legendary Grand Masters of Light………and Dark.

Chase still watched her with an unreadable expression but she was sure there was a tint of interest in there.

"However?" he asked her without much patience.

"However," Wuya resumed "there is one person who also has that mark." Wuya smiled as Chase lifted his eyebrows at her.

"Who?" he asked, rather interested in the matter now.

"His name Chase. Is Shadow the hedgehog.

Hikara awoke the next morning and sat upright in Chase's bed.

She looked around at her surroundings but it wasn't much help. In a room lit with one, flimsy candle it would be hard to see anything at all. She wiped her eyes vigorously trying to access her situation. Had she been chased by evil shadows sent by a demon who wanted her dead? Had she been rescued by Chase Young? Had she snooped in his Lao-Mang-Lone Soup cupboard?

Yes.

It dawned on her. All that had happened to her.

Her arm still ached however, and it was stiff. She fingered the mark on her shoulder gingerly. But when she touched it, it hurt. It hurt like hell. "Alright" she hissed "lets try not to use this arm today."

She slowly manoeuvred her way out from under the bed sheets and onto the marble floor. She stood there for a minute not needing to dress since she still wore her same tattered clothes.

Hunched over Hikara again looked around. She was truly freezing from the cold. You could even see your own breath appear in the air. Hikara was surprised no frost had found its way in here. "No heating?" she pouted glancing around her.

Finally, after much consideration, the purple haired girl wobbled over to the door and placed one icy hand on the handle.

But then, the impossible happened. TRULY, the impossible.

The doorknob turned blue. Then, a crackling sound followed. It was then Hikara realised, it had turned to ice. Hikara lurched backwards leaving out a terrified scream. She had touched the door knob……….and it turned to ice.

How was that possible? What was she!?

**Hikara's P.O.V**

"What is happening to me!?" I roared at the top of my lungs. I had just turned the doorknob to ice! Normal people don't do that! Though, after that incident I don't think I was classified as normal any longer! I sank to my knees and stared in disbelief as my blue hand. It was blue! Not the pale, skin colour it always was. It was a deep, crystallized, icy blue! As I lay sprawled out on the floor I felt a stingy liquid enter my eyes. What was I?

The door, in a second, suddenly burst open and in jumped Wuya. She ran over to me and knelt down peering at me with her evil, green eyes.

"What happened child!?" she demanded. But I couldn't speak. I just sat there traumatised at what happened. What was going on with me? Why had I, since I left Shadow, been so unlucky and scared? Why!? Was I cursed!?

Then it came back to me. Last night. Something, someone had whispered those two words. 'Elemental Dragon.' But, just what the heck did that mean!? It certainly didn't help! All it did was confuse me more. I was no dragon. I didn't have huge wings and scales! Uhh! It didn't help one bit.

Wuya still just sat there yelling at me. Did it not dawn on her to follow my gaze to my now blue hand? No? Was she that stupid?

Finally, after what seemed life five minutes I felt reality return to me. I looked up to Wuya for the first time and felt time speed up again. I frowned and stood up abruptly. It was a good idea not to reveal what had just happened. I felt that I needed to act stubborn against the Heylin witch and not to show my weakness. I barged out the doorway, ignoring the blue colour spreading out on all directions covering the door, and practically charged down the hallway not even thinking what I was doing.

All I knew was that I had to get away from Wuya and go find………Chase? Maybe I should. I should explain to him what I was doing in the forest. I knew I wouldn't be able to leave his citadel without him knowing. But, why would he care. Although, he did see the mark on my arm. He'll probably want to know about that. Then, once I left I could continue my search for a……… I slowed down as realisation dawned on me "Master" I finished. Then I felt a smile replace my stubborn, weak frown.

Perhaps Chase Young could teach me? Yes! He could teach me. As a Heylin apprentice only……… "Do I want to be a Heylin apprentice? Isn't that evil? But look at Shadow. Isn't he a Heylin warrior and he's so carefree? And powerful. Maybe I could give it a go. But first I have to talk to Chase."

I looked up with a smile on my face and ran down the hall hoping to meet Chase on the way and not have to look for him in this labyrinth.

He should have heard my scream but maybe he didn't. Or he just sent Wuya to see what was wrong. He didn't have a soul so why would he care? In fact, I felt sadness take over; he might decline my wish to become his apprentice. Why would he want a weakling like me? I knew no Xiaolin arts or magic. What use was I?

Tears started to well up in my eyes again but I refused to let my weakness take over.

But again, like the night before those words appeared:

"_Elemental Dragon" _they hissed. I stopped and looked around. "Who's there?" I called out hoarsely into the air.

No reply.

I frowned what was going on. I wasn't sure who I even was anymore but still, I ran on.

At last, I reached the end of the hallway. It was then I saw him. Down in front of the entrance to his citadel. The huge door was in pieces and just inside the rubble were four kids all in fighting stances. They were ready to fight, to fight Chase.

I watched as Chase made some sort of remark to the smallest one, one with a very big head. Not that he was weird or anything. In fact, the kid might be a very nice friend.

However, in anger at the remark, the bowling balled head kid sprang into the air trying to attack Chase from above. Then, I watched as the other three kids bounded towards him too.

"Who are they?" I asked myself "and why are they here?"

_It was true. Dashi had died by Shadow's sword. The Legendary Dark Sword. Shadow still processed that sword and forever kept it with him at all times. It was his prized procession._

_However, it was the Light Sword, the sword Dashi had fought him with, that could kill Shadow and was the one, and ONLY, thing that would always worry him and forever haunt him in his dreams._

_It terrified Shadow for………….._

……………_He didn't even know where the Sword of Light was……………_

**Alright! Another chapter! I seem to be better at writing Xiaolin Showdown fics then Shaman King Ones so I'll be working continuously at this for a little while. **

**If you have any suggestions or if you would like to see anything happen in the story give me your ideas in the review and I'll consider them. I won't tell you if I'll put them in or not though 'cause that would spoil the fic then wouldn't it! Really though, suggestions are good.**

**Any way, READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!...'cause I like to read reviews…. **


	4. Star of Darkness

**It has come to my attention that this story will be REALLY long. So I will split it into two. I suspect this volume to reach 20 chapters but I could be wrong…and I probably am. So here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Love, Immortal Soup and World Domination**

**Chapter 4**

'**Star of Darkness'**

The four Xiaolin dragons fought miraculously against Chase, even Omi, who was usually powerful, seemed to be having a good day. Chase however, was not. Already he had suffered minor wounds from them and he was beginning to falter.

Suddenly, as a great relief to the Heylin warrior Dojo, a small green dragon, slithered up to a standing Omi. Dojo whispered something in the monk's ear and Omi nodded departing from the fight. Chase frowned, where were they going?

He needed to follow, his tiger instincts told him too and they were never wrong.

Side-stepping a kick from Raimundo, the dragon of wind he sent him flying back with a punch. Then, he tried to pass the remaining three but failed. Kimiko having blocked his way with her famous fire kick was backed up by Clay and together, they stopped him. Omi finally disappeared from view out the crumpled entrance with Dojo.

The Heylin warrior had no idea where they were going but he had an idea it wasn't good. A strange vibe travelled up Chase's spine making him shiver. But still, he fought on.

Chase knew why they were here; they wanted the Fountain of Wui for they had the Eagle Scope. Together, both these shen-gong-wu could give them the answer to anything they wanted. But what they really wanted it for was to find out how to defeat evil itself. He would not allow that.

His thoughts were interrupted as a certain Heylin Witch came trampling down the stairs screaming at him. Chase could only make out the words 'Shen-gong-wu' and 'activated.' Chase scowled. He couldn't exactly retrieve the shen-gong-wu right now so he would have to pass this one up. Again, Chase dodged a fist from Clay and a flip from Kimiko.

But then another voice found its way to his ears.

"Chase! What's going on!?" it was the girl. She had awoken. That was even more bad news. She needed her rest to recuperate. She had seen the fight and she was scared that was obvious but Chase still wondered. Something told him that that girl was special and would come in handy if trained properly. Maybe he could take her in? It was possible. His thoughts were shattered at Kimiko dived at him again.

Raimundo seeing the girl suddenly stopped fighting as he gawked at her drooling. The girl just stared at him confuzzled about his reaction. (Ha ha! I LOVE that word! Confuzzled. Heehee.)

Chase took this opportunity by grabbing Clay and Kimiko and hurling them both into the dazed Raimundo. The three crashed brutally into one of the walls of his citadel leaving a looming hole in their wake. Chase growled at them as they started to get up again.

He clicked his fingers and a whole armada of jungle cats appeared on top of the stair case being Wuya and the girl. Raimundo, Kimiko and Clay looked nervously at the cats not wanting to fight them.

Chase heard Raimundo murmur something about their last encounter with the felines.

Chase stood upright and clicked his fingers again a small evil smirk plastered on his pale face. The cats lunged forwards and in a split second the Xiaolin dragons were in a 'cat fight' with them.

Chase, content with this, retreated back to Wuya and Hikara. He stomped right up to Wuya and pointed angrily at the girl.

"What is she doing up Wuya!?" he hissed. "She should be resting not running around in a tattered dress!"

Hikara looked down at herself suddenly realising that the dress was practically hanging off of her. A small burning sensation covered her cheeks as she brought her hands up to her chest.

"You" he commanded. "What's your name?" Hikara mentally thanked god the man wasn't a pervert for he didn't glance at her body but directly into her eyes. She would admit, she was in a state where anyone would _take her. _Thankfully she wasn't the only girl there.

"_Thank you Wuya."_

However, Hikara was practically frozen to the spot. Should she tell him? Or should she just stand there and look at him? The young girl was suddenly scared of him. Those eyes bored right into her own and that made her feel funny and queer inside not to even mention the fact he was an all powerful warrior.

She diverted her gaze down to the marble floor and heard Chase sigh. Again, he asked her what her name was. "What's your name?" he commanded again. Still, Hikara wouldn't answer.

Then, she heard Wuya butt in. "You're not much good with females are you Chase?" she heard Chase scoff at the Heylin witch.

How could she freeze up like this? Now she had no chance of having Chase as a master.

It was then Wuya appeared in front of her crouched down looking up into her bangs and messy, purple hair. The witch's green eyes looked into her own but still Hikara looked away. "Just tell me what your name it young one and I promise he'll leave you alone" she told the girl gently. There was no authority in it just kindness and gentleness. Hikara loosened up a bit. Perhaps Wuya would be one to thrust around here. "My-my name is Hi-Hikara miss" she told her. Wuya smiled and looked at Chase. "There" she told him strictly "her name is Hikara can we go get the shen-gong-wu now?"

Hikara suddenly tensed up again. Her eyes widened in fear. In her mind images flashed before her. One was of a black and red tiger and another of Shadow. The third was of a young monk, then a jungle, mist, two evil eyes and a……glittering star necklace? Was that the shen-gong-wu they were going to look for?

She shook her head and suddenly realising what was going on. She looked up at Chase and Wuya. "Shadow!" she cried at him. Chase raised an eyebrow and Wuya looked puzzled. "What are you saying?" Chase asked, still in a commanding tone of voice. Hikara's eyes darted back towards the cats and kids fighting. "Shadow!" she yelled at them pointing towards the entrance. "My friend Shadow! He's in danger! Please I need your help!" Chase and Wuya still stared at her. Hikara drooped but then a thought accured to her. She gulped and yelled again.

"I know where your shen-gong-wu is!"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

The black and red tiger padded along the jungle floor, his ruby, slit eyes scanning his surroundings. Wearing a displeased frown on his face, his red eyes flashed with anger.

"God damn it!" he cursed wildly, narrowly dodging some quick sand. "Why does my damn shen-gong-wu have to be in a jungle!? Dashi, why to you torment me." Shadow could have sworn he heard some distant laugh from the heavens.

The tiger was no ordinary tiger of course. Yes, its personality resembled that of Shadow. The dark hedgehog had two forms. A black and red tiger and another that no body knows of. Not even Dashi, who was the supposed wise and greatest of all warriors, had never laid eyes on Shadow's _true _form.

The dark tiger had left his throne to look for _his _shen-gong-wu; it was called 'The Star of Darkness." A simple necklace with a pure, crystallised, multi-coloured star on the end. But, it was also a very dangerous wu to fall into the wrong hands and Shadow was going to make sure he reached it first. The Heylin overlord _needed _that shen-gong-wu and believed that if either Chase Young or the Xiaolin Monks were to get it first, it would mean the end of the world.

Years ago Shadow was in procession of the shen-gong-wu as a gift from Dashi. But back then it was called 'The Star of Light' until Shadow turned to the Heylin Side. This resulted in a disastrous change in the shen-gong-wu.

The 'Star of Darkness' is a shen-gong-wu that acts according to the owners soul. If the owner were light hearted like the Xiaolin monks then it would become the 'Star of Light' then, it would produce light magic. However, if the owner were evil the star would be labelled the 'Star of Darkness' and would omit powerful, dark, Heylin magic from it. Magic seen as vitally powerful and if one were to take a full head on blow from it, it would mean death.

But Shadow did not use the shen-gong-wu for its magic, oh no he didn't need that, he used it to _maintain _his power. The 'Star of Darkness' was used as a vessel for Shadow's extra power and it also kept him from losing control. Shadow's final transformation was too powerful for him to handle, which is why he hid away underground for 1500 years. He was afraid that if he got angry enough he would transform WITHOUT the 'Star of Darkness' into his vicious state.

The world, as he knew it, would come to abrupt stop and cease to exist. For Shadow would lose total control and destroy everything.

Shadow had lost the shen-gong-wu years ago in the great fight against Dashi however (It was then Shadow erupted in anger.) Somehow, Dashi had kicked the shen-gong-wu from him over the edge of a cliff into a raging river, never to be seen again.

But now Shadow could regain his loss.

Shadow could sense it's activation from miles away. It was the only shen-gong-wu he could sense but he didn't need any of the others.

Shadow sighed "I sense it, but I can't see it……….wait!" the tiger grinned on his spying it and leaped into a tree.

On a lily pad in the centre of a large swamp was his 'Star of Darkness.'

The tiger leaped onto a rather large rock in the swamp and continued to jump from rock to rock until he grabbed the shen-gong-wu. "The only wu I'll ever want" he murmured and was about to call on the portal to his empire when-

"There it is!" a voice yelled to the left of him.

Flipping through the trees, a suspected young monk jumped down onto a rock in a fighting stance. He had a rather……large head if one were to describe him and wore a red and black robe with a blue slash around his waist. Shadow frowned. "Just my luck. Right at the last moment this guy has to show up."

The young monk suddenly raised his eyebrows at the sight before him. Shadow glowered at the large-headed kid trying to obtain the wu without trouble.

He had the look as to say '_Back off kid. This shen-gong-wu is mine!'_

However, the young monk simply bowed to him in a respectful manner.

"Honourable tiger" he began, Shadow was quite surprised at this. "I must let you know that I need that shen-gong-wu you have for the sake of the world."

Shadow laughed. Really, he physically laughed. The tiger opened his jaw and let out an evil, raspy chuckle.

The young monk was now more confused then ever.

For one, tigers didn't laugh and two, he had never seen this tiger working with Chase before. It had to be one of Chase's minions for a normal tiger didn't go after shen-gong-wu. That was obvious.

But what if it WAS a normal tiger?

Shadow stood there quite motionless with an amused grin upon his furry face. He wore the shen-gong-wu loosely around his neck. He knew full well that this was Omi, the Xiaolin Water dragon, part of a team of four dragons. Wind, water, fire and earth.

"I am sorry young monk but I can not allow you to have procession of this…… trinket" he stated looking down at his wu.

The monk seemed to frown. "I'm afraid you do not understand I-"

"Of course I understand" Shadow cut in. "It is you who does not understand young one." Shadow frowned at the monk. He had no idea did he?

The monk frowned harder until a little voice appeared behind Omi.

"Is that-" A small green dragon appeared behind Omi slithering along the muddy floor.

The dragon's jaw fell open and he pointed frantically at Shadow. "You're-!"

"Dojo!" Shadow grinned at the small dragon happy to see his little 'friend.' "It's been so long how are you doing?"

Dojo frowned. "Peachy. Ever since you killed Dashi I've been just……peachy."

Shadow laughed at his sarcasm while Omi nearly fell off the rock in shock. The monk pointed to Shadow enraged. "HE KILLED GRAND MASTER DASHI!!!!!!!??????"

Dojo plugged his ears from the sound. The kid could yell, Shadow gave him that. "Technically," Dojo began "it was a fair Xiaolin Showdown. Only one thing was different." Dojo glared at Shadow.

Shadow shrugged. "Both I and Dashi are honourable warriors and are always true to our word."

Dojo sighed he was right. "I guess you're right there."

Omi however didn't believe a word of it neither did he care about HOW Dashi had died. To Omi, all that mattered right now was that SHADOW, standing here in front of him, had KILLED Grand Master DASHI!!!! Though, even if Omi was still only a child he had a lot to learn in his life of a Xiaolin dragon.

"If he killed Master Dashi how can he be honourable!? In fact, who the heck is he!?" Omi yelped again to Dojo.

Dojo shook his head at the monk. He would have to summarise the whole story in simple words for him to understand. He pointed to the Heylin warrior.

"This is Shadow the hedgehog Grandmaster of Heylin." Omi nodded yet he still wanted to learn more.

In a way, the young monk was feeling quite proud of himself to be standing in front of a Grand Master regardless if he was good or evil.

Dojo sighed seeing the expression on his face. It was indicating:

'_I want to learn more Dojo_.'

Dojo frowned at him regretting telling him of the activation of the most sacred of shen-gong-wu. Just why did Shadow have to have a complicated background?

"1500 years ago Shadow and Dashi challenged each other. Shadow wanted world domination and Dashi wanted to stop him in the name of good. So both Grandmasters participated in a shen-gong-wuless showdown using nothing but sheer will power and Xiaolin arts. Except. There was a catch."

"What was the catch Dojo?" Omi asked him both angered and intrigued in Shadow's life. The green dragon bowed his head in misery.

"The catch was it was a fight to the death."

Omi gasped. Standing before him now was Shadow who had participated in the fight.

So if he was still here then-finally, it clicked inside the young monks head. In fury Omi pointed dangerously at the hedgehog "You will PAY for what you did Shadow! I swear my life on it!" Dojo looked at the monk. For once Omi had not made a mistake in his sentence and that was rare. Omi always got phrases wrong but this time he made no mistakes, he was serious.

Omi got into a fighting stance ready to lunge at Shadow who in return returned a calm face with a slight smirk on his fury mouth.

Dojo pondered about the ordeal at hand. Omi was obviously enraged at Shadow for killing Dashi but Shadow looked on not caring that the kid in front of him was prepared to rip him to shreds. Actually, it was rather typical of Shadow's response for as far back as Dojo could remember Shadow didn't give a heck about anything. Obviously, he hadn't changed one bit in the past 1500 years. Chase had traded his soul and had changed entirely. But Shadow traded his soul too and he was still light-hearted and hadn't changed a bit. Again Dojo wondered if Shadow had NOT traded his soul or he just didn't do it the same way as Chase.

Shadow stared at the young boy in silence amused at his sudden outbreak. He could feel the boy's energy and it was certainly strong but not even close to his. Shadow always remained calm. He hated getting angry and he was scared of it too. He knew what would happen if he became too angry.

Shadow had only noticed an ominous mist now settling around them. But it didn't bother him. He liked the dimness of the mist it was good for hiding in battle.

But then, Shadow caught note of something lurking in the mist. His ears pricked up at the aura. He knew it from somewhere, but where? Suddenly, invisible to the young monks eyes but not to Shadow's. Behind the dark tiger two yellow, poisonous eyes appeared in the forestation and mist. They were slit resembling those of a furious cat.

Suddenly Omi saw the eyes recognising them straight away. "Chase Young" the monk sounded, grabbing Shadow attention. The large headed kid took a fighting stance and Shadow began to wonder:

"_Chase Young? Not the same Chase Young from 1500 years ago is it?"_

Shadow couldn't believe that after all these years Chase was still alive.

_- - - - - - - - - - - - -_

**_Okay….yeah. Not much of a cliffy but the next chapter has SOOOO much action in it! And…it's terribly sad. I was nearly crying writing it so please…..Read and Review._**


	5. A Tiger's Honour and Courage

**Love, Immortal Soup and World Domination**

**Chapter 5**

**A Tiger of Honour and Courage**

Shadow whipped around and sure enough, emerging from the shadows was none other then Chase Young.

The good monk gone bad.

Chase had changed a lot. He wore armour, his hair was jagged and his face was pale. His eyes……were scary. But they were the exact replica of Shadow's red tiger ones so no worries on the dark tiger's behalf.

But then, another two people appeared. Hikara and a certain Heylin witch that Shadow knew well. Wuya.

Hikara's face lit up as she saw Shadow and she dashed forward latching onto his furry neck.

"Shadow!" she cried. So she knew it was him.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" Shadow let a small smile make its way onto his furry muzzle.

"Why hello Hikara funny seeing you here. How did you know it was me?" Hikara looked at him and shrugged. "Dunno. I just……knew." Shadow nodded at her "fair enough." Though the tiger knew Hikara had used her power without knowing it.

Chase came forward with a serious look in his eyes. "I believe you have something I want" he said solemnly holding out a gloved hand. Shadow looked at it and grinned fully knowing what he wanted but he wasn't going to get it now was he?

"I'm afraid I have no clue as to what you speak of Chase Young" he told him, sarcasm dripping from the words.

Chase growled. "I'm afraid you do not understand tiger I-"

"Oh I understand Chase" Shadow interrupted. "But do you?"

Chase frowned at him. "You will give me the shen-gong-wu cat." Shadow's grin shrunk to a playful smirk. "Really?" he asked.

Shadow's head lowered at him.

Hikara's eyes dashed from one to the other not sure how this was going to go.

Suddenly, Chase dived forward at Shadow. The dark tiger simply widened his eyes but not in shock but amusement.

In a flash of green light both the tiger and Hikara disappeared. Chase was left grabbing thin air and he fell head first into the deep, murky water.

Shadow and Hikara appeared on the other side of the pond beside Omi and Dojo. Omi, having been suddenly frightened by the tiger's appearance, grabbed Dojo and leaped from his side back to where Shadow had once been standing.

Chase's head then appeared from the depths as it shot up out of the water. He spat out the disgusting water and shot daggers at Shadow. In return, Shadow grinned but Hikara looked at the tiger.

"Maybe you should give Chase the shen-gong-wu Shadow."

Shadow looked at the girl still grinning "I'm afraid I cannot do that Hikara. This shen-gong-wu is rightly mine." Hikara's expression changed to one of confusion but Shadow looked away.

Then, the worst happened. Right in that second as Chase looked at him from the water, Omi glared at him, Wuya tightened her fists angered and Hikara just starred at him, a familiar voice called out.

"Jewel of Death!"

Shadow's eyes became faded, white saucers as he was hurled forward across everyone's heads.

He collided death-threateningly with the bark of a huge tree. Shadow's cat form slid to the ground and with a 'thud' he landed heavily on the cold ground. All looked at him with shocked expressions. Chase waddled over to the edge of the pond and climbed up on the bank. He rushed over to Shadow and examined him. Checking if the tiger was breathing Chase then looked over to Wuya and Hikara.

"It's alright" he told them "he's unconscious and has a few minor injuries but he'll be fine." Hikara ran around the pond and fell down beside Shadow rubbing his head and ears affectionately. Normally,

Shadow would have purred at the petting but right now he was unable to even move.

Omi was the first to remember how Shadow how got hurt in the first place. He narrowed his eyes and looked up to see where the voice had come from.

Chase left Hikara and Shadow and jumped up onto the rock Omi was on. He followed his gaze and his mouth dropped open when he saw _'it.'_

"Hannibal Roy Bean" he hissed through, sharp, gritted teeth.

He was right. Up, sitting on his bird called Ying-Ying Hannibal Roy Bean grinned down at him. "Well, well Chase Young" he began. "Fancy meeting you here now don't stop me from taking what is mine."

Chase smirked at him. "What's yours? Ha. I believe the shen-gong-wu belongs to me Hannibal." The bean frowned.

He lifted up his tiny arm. "Morlin Morpher!" he yelled and instantly he jumped off the tree onto the ground the size of Chase.

This didn't stop Chase from grinning though. "You think you can fight me bean?" he hissed.

However, unknown to Chase Hannibal held something fatal behind his back and Hannibal knew Chase had no hope of defeating him. Now, that Shadow was out of the picture…….permanently

What he held behind his back was the only thing to ever harm Shadow…….. The Sword of Light.

"I know I can beat you Chase. It'll be a snap." The Heylin bean hissed back at Chase.

Hikara watched all of this from her seat beside Shadow. It had occurred to her that this……bean had used a special shen-gong-wu to render Shadow unconscious but it terrified her. The bean had said 'Shadow of Death.' He had said **_death_**.

As she watched Chase and Hannibal about to face off she didn't notice Shadow coming to.

His slit eyes fluttered open and slowly he accessed the situation. He had heard Hannibal Roy Beans Voice and then he remembered whirling through the air until hitting something hard.

It was then everything went black.

He glanced around though everything was hazy. His vision was clouded but he could make out Chase Young and a rather large version of Roy Bean. But then his eyes widened in horror upon realisation.

He sensed **_it._**

This was bad.

Hannibal had **_it. _**

That blasted bean had **_The Sword of Light!_** Chase stood no chance! That Sword was lethal! It was Dashi's own sword for God's sake! The only thing that could kill Shadow! One tip from that thing and Chase would be doomed.

Shadow flared up in anger. Just how had he found it!? The dark hedgehog with one mighty push of energy heaved his body silently from the muddy floor. Every bone in his body creaked. What had Hannibal done to him? But what really worried him, besides the Sword of Light, was that his vision was becoming worse and worse.

In one last pulse of energy Shadow leaped over Hikara who screeched in fright and horror.

He darted past Wuya at lighting speed.

His body was ready to give out but he wasn't about to leave Chase die at the hands of Dashi's sword.

That sword was meant for him and no one else.

He saw Hannibal reveal the Sword and raise its shimmering, glowing white blade high into the air.

He dashed past Chase who froze on seeing both the sword and Shadow.

Baring his teeth, Shadow let out a deafening roar leaping into the air.

He fell down towards a mortified Hannibal Roy Bean his claws prepared to rip out his flesh.

But at the same time, out of the corner of his eye, Shadow saw his own demise coming in the form of a blade.

They both inched closer and closer.

Shadow could here Hikara screaming at him and Omi yelling.

Chase's eyes were opened in ultimate shock.

Wuya brought her hands to her mouth as Shadow lashed down on the Heylin Bean.

Roy cried out as Shadow's razor claws sank into his red flesh but still, he brought the blade down.

Chase's senses came whirling back and he dashed forward……..

But he was too late.

The blade slashed down on Shadow and the tiger was flung away until he hit the ground and rolled a few feet before stopping. Blood oozed from the scar on his side. It was a glowing, white scar that covered half his body.

Chase growled in petrifying fury and snatched Hannibal up by his neck. With infuriated and amazing strength Chase through up the mega-sized bean and brought his foot up to connect with the beans ass. Hannibal roared as he was kicked at least 100 miles away by an angry, legendary Heylin warrior.

Getting Chase angry was the last thing ANYONE would want to do. Did Hannibal not know that?

Then, all was silent. Both Omi and Dojo ran over to Shadow and immediately Dojo checked the cat's pulse. Dojo brought his head up slowly as the others all rushed over to him. Chase kneeled down beside the cat.

Dojo turned to all of them "he's not breathing."

Hikara fell to her knee s in front of Shadow and brought her hand up to the feline's muzzle.

"Shadow……no." she whispered.

Chase bent down and carefully placed one finger on Shadow's large, white scar. Once he did, however, Shadow's body jolted up and the tiger began to struggle up. He lashed out at everyone but Chase held him down placing a hand over the scar.

Hikara abruptly slapped it back "Stop it!" she commanded, tears welling up in eyes. Chase was taken totally aback.

"Can't you see you're hurting him!? Stop it Chase!"

Chase couldn't say anything. No one, no one in his life had ever spoken to him like that. Hikara wrapped her arms around the tiger's furry neck and began weeping into the tiger's fur.

All watched in misery at the sight before them. Chase being the closest placed a reassuring hand on Hikara's back and surprisingly she didn't slap it away.

A flash of lighting lit up the night sky and then thunder sounded off. In a second it began mildering from the heavens until everyone was soaking wet.

But still, Hikara wept.

After an hour, it was still raining; it was obvious that the tiger had given his life for Chase. No one knew why.

No one except Wuya.

She knew that if Chase were even tipped by that sword he would have died.

The dark tiger was a respectful and honourable warrior during his 1500 years of life and was always a noble one. He had turned evil yes, but Wuya knew that Shadow, deep in his heart, was just like Dashi. Never giving up and always did the right thing no matter what side he was on. Shadow had changed after Dashi's death. He was a great warrior, from birth, until death.

Wuya silently thanked Shadow for his courage and honour. She knew Shadow would live on as a great legend among all.

At this time Hikara was silent with her head buried in Shadow's fur. Chase sat there with her all the way his hair plastered on his face from the rain.

Finally, she raised her head and peered at Chase who looked at her with calm eyes.

Hikara knew now she had mistaken Chase. He looked evil but deep down he was good. Hikara knew it for certain.

Feeling tears well up in her eyes again Hikara wrapped her arms around Chase and nuzzled into him. Chase's mouth nearly fell off his face as she buried her head into his chest.

Her sobs were clearly heard and her weeping was too.

It was a bitter night for her and Chase knew she needed somebody right now. He guessed that Shadow was always there for her when she felt like this but now he wasn't so Chase decided to take over.

Slowly he wrapped his arms around Hikara's shivered form pulling her gently into him. Still Hikara wept. Shadow must have been everything to her.

Then, the impossible happened.

The black and red tiger was consumed in a green light as it shrank into a smaller form. It was a jagged shape and everyone marvelled at the scene. Even Hikara who had wept continuously for over an hour lifted her head to see. As the light dimmed a solid black shape lay motionlessly on the ground.

But then, it rolled over moaning.

Hikara pulled away from Chase. She leapt down grabbing Shadow's head and levered him up into her lap.

"Shadow?"

Shadow's eyes slowly fluttered open and he stared up at Hikara.

"Hikara?" he questioned hoarsely.

He wasn't able to talk right now. The Sword of Light had nearly killed him.

"Is Chase alright?" he asked her. Hikara looked at Chase who bent over and looked at the dark hedgehog's red, slit eyes.

Shadow smirked "Good."

The dark hedgehog let his head roll sideways until he was looking away.

"Then, if you don't mind I would like to sleep……."

All was silent.

Hikara shook Shadow.

"Shadow?" she muttered. "Shadow!"

Chase placed a hand on her shoulder. "Leave him sleep Hikara. We'll bring him back to my fortress." Hikara looked up at Chase with big, warm, blue eyes but she nodded in agreement.

Hikara let Chase pick up Shadow and carry him.

Surprisingly, Omi and Dojo ran off peacefully leaving the Heylin Group there alone.

Chase carried Shadow bridal-style to avoid hurting him.

The scar on the hedgehog's side faced outwards.

The three walked back slowly to Chase's mountain citadel. Shadow slept peacefully against Chase's chest and Chase knew he needed to have the scar tended to immediately.

Chase silently thanked Shadow for saving him. He felt sweat dripping down his temples as he recalled to moment when Hannibal revealed the sword and then Shadow rushed out in front of him running towards the bean. If it weren't for Shadow Chase would be dead right now.

He had heard of that sword before. The Sword of Light. It was a blade that could move at unspeakable speeds and could destroy anything.

One tip from it would be fatal.

Chase had also heard of its sister blade. The Sword of Darkness. Yet he had no idea where it was or who it belonged to. Its past was a mystery to everyone……..or so he thought.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

When they reached Chase's fortress they were met with three young monks running their way screaming. They flew past Chase, Wuya and Hikara with inhuman speed.

Then, Hikara noticed Chase's jungle cats approaching. They stopped in front of their master and bowed respectfully. Chase nodded to them and they turned around and headed back up the mountain trail. Chase followed them and so did Hikara and Wuya.

Hikara, however, lagged slowly behind everyone as her arm started to hurt again. She grasped her skin and grimaced at the pain. Mentally cursing her life Hikara trudged on after Chase and Wuya trying to ignore the pain. A good bath when she got in would do her good.

But, unbeknownst to all, a pair of glowing, green eyes watched them all from high above.

Karitz grunted a breath of powerful, green flames as he took off into the swirling dark clouds. His long, dragon body twisted and twirled with skill in the air.

It was only a matter of time before Shadow would be weak enough to kill. The hedgehog had escaped the demon once; he wasn't going to do it again.

All he needed to do was wait for one more day and then………

………………The Heylin Eclipse would arrive……………….

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Whoa. I am extremely proud of myself for writing this but it's a bit short. It was originally part of chapter four but I felt it was too long so I separated it in two. **

**Just who is Karitz? And why is he after Shadow? Ahh! Yeah! I am dying to write the chapter on the Heylin Eclipse! Anyway, what do you think? Try and guess who Karitz is in a review!!!! And, if anyone has anything they want to see in the story tell me! And I might put it in! **


	6. Shadow's New Weakness

**Love, Immortal Soup and World Domination **

**Chapter 6**

**Shadow's New Weakness**

Chase sat on his throne mulling over the events of yesterday. He was nearly killed by Hannibal Roy Bean, Shadow nearly got himself slayed for his sake and Hikara...last night came flooding back to him.

_Flashback_

Chase opened the door to his chambers and walked inside. He closed the door silently behind him and made his way to the bed.

Shadow was dowsatirs in one of the guest bedrooms. One of them was a nice, small, cosy room and the sheets had only been washed so that was where Shadow had been placed.

He supposed Shadow wouldn't wake for another 24 hours.

Chase began to get undressed. He really wanted to just get some sleep.

Hikara had diappeared and Chase knew she was somewhere in his citadel, she wasn't about to leave Shadow behind and she couldn't carry him so that meant she wasn't going anywhere.

Once he was stripped bare ,though he still had his boxers on, he stepped over to his dresser and pulled out a simple black trousers.

Slipping into it he yawned and went back over to bed. But then he noticed a light omitting from the corner of the room. The bathroom door was open, but very slightly. Caustiously, he walked over to the door and peaked in the narrow opening.

His eyes widened.

Hikara was in there standing beside the bathtub.

The bathtub was huge. So big, 10 people cpuld probably fit into it. It was outlined in gold and made of marble.

Chase bit his lip seeing her like this dressed only in a white bathrobe that was probably his. He knew she was taking a bath but who gave her permission? He certainly didn't.

Chase lurched backwards away from the door breathing heavily. Chase frowned scolding himself for spying at her but his _'playful' _side won him over and he was soon looking in again in time to see her sit in the bath.

But then, Chase froze.

Hikara whipped her head around in one second as if sensing his presence.

Chase flinched.

Hikara screamed at seeing him and waved her hand in a sweeping motion at him gesturing him to get the hell out. Chase didn't know what happened but he got a strage feeling in his heart and he was suddenly thrown violently backwords. His head collided with a tall post of his master bed.

He rubbed it tenderly. There would be a bruise there in the morning no doubt.

Chase growled in frustracion. What the hell had just happened? It was as if he had been picked up and thrownout viciously. Hikara was sitting in the bath so she didn't do it. Could it have been her power? Maybe it related to the mark on her arm. Whatever it was Chase was determined to find out……….in the morning.

- - - - - - - - - - -- -

An hour later Hikara emerged from the bathroom in a white bathrobe. The initials C.Y were printed in gold on the back neck.

She glanced around nerviously for any sign of Chase. Maybe she was wrong when she said Chase wasn't a perverted man. He might be kind but he could remain a virgin as long as she was here.

She crept out of bathroom doorway over to a press in the corner of the room where her tattered clothes lay. She grabbed them and went back to switch off the bathroom light.

But before she was able to do so a familiar voice called out from the bed. "I don't remember giving you permission to use MY bathroom Hikara."

Oh no.

Chase was in the bed and she had woken him up…….or was he waiting for her ot come out. Chase clicked his fingers and sevrel candles lit up the room. _'So he got more candles?' _she thought. Chase cleared his throught and Hikaar looked at him. "Well?" he asked her, an eybrow raised. He was now in a sitting position in the bed with his arms crossed.

Hikara gulped.

"Umm….I, well…..I had to……err" she stammered.

"Uh. Never mind."

Hikara looked at the evil mastermind. "What?" Chase stretched his neck around.

"It's alright. I'll leave you off……this time. I'm too tired to punish you"

Hikara smiled slightly at him. "Tahnk you." Chase nodded at her.

Tomorrow he would find out more about her and Shadow.

Hikara flicked the bathroom switch off and made her way to the door and opened it.

"Hikara?"

The girl turned around on hearing Chase's voice. "Your room. My cat will escort you there." He clicked his fingers again and a panther appeared beside Hikara.

"Show Hikara to her room in the east wing" Chase commanded.

The panther nodded in acknowledgment and left the room.

Hikara smiled again at Chase. "Thanks Chase."

Chase nodded at her and lay back down. Hikara walked out and began to close the door until she looked back in. "Oh and Chase?"

"Uh?" he called from the bed already half-asleep. "I'm sure Shadow would want to say thank you too so thank you, on behalf of him. Shadow will be okay won't he?"

"Uh, yes. He'll be fine Hikara. He's strong. Now, Good Night." Hikara saw a hand appear above the bed and wave at her. Hikara smiled

"Good night." And with a final clivk the door shut. Chase rolled over in the bed muttering a final "uh" at her.

_End Flashback_

- - - - - - - - - - -

The grogginess still covered Chase from last night. He had only gotten 2 hours of sleep and here he was sitting on his throne rubbing one of his tiger's head.

His eyes were half closed and he was feelin sleep taking over. But then that witch intervend.

"Did little Chase not get enough sleep last night?" Chase muffled an irritated moan at Wuya.

"Awww. You nead your 8 hours. Everyone does."

Chase moaned again at her. He SO didn't want this right now. Cahse sensed Wuya sit down on the arm of his throne. He moaned again with his eyes still closed. Wuya pouted making another stupid remark.

Finally, Chase was fed up he pushed himself up and wobbled unsteadily down the steps. "Chase!" Wuya cried after him as he nearly fell.

The Heylin warrior made his way blindly down sevrel flights of stairs until he somehow knew he had arrived at the main entrance. Seeing he had gone too far, Chase turned around and went back up one flight of stairs. He then turned right and conitued down the hall way until coming to Hikara's room. He let himself slouch against the wooden doorframe as he brought one sleepy hand up to knock three, slow times.

"Hikara?" he weezed.

He needed to get away from Wuya. He didn't want her pestering this morning at all.

Chase heard the door unlock and felt it open as he fell inside. Hikara saw him fall and dived down after the man saving him from a heavy fall.

Chase finally closed his eyes and mumbled "uh. So tired….Wuya coming. Hide me."

Hikara could only stare at the man as he fell silent in her lap.

"Chase!" Wuya cried from the hallway.

Hikara dragged the Heylin warrior inside her room and closed the door behind her. It wasn't long before Wuya was banging on the door though. And she was banging quite hard.

"Hikara! Opene up! Now!" Wuya bellowed from outside. Did she not know of the word please?

Hikara was still dragging Chase to the bed looking around where she could hide him. "C-coming Wuya! Hold on one minute!" finally, Hikara came up with a plan. It was a stupid one but where else could she hide him?

With one mighty heave the girl dropped Chase on her bed and pulled the bed sheets over him smoothing them out so it looked like there wasn't a lump there.

Striding over to the door she opened it and looked out to see Wuay standing there tapping her foot impatiently on the floor. "Is Chase in there?" she asked her. Hikara looked behind her once and flinched when she saw Chase sitting up in the bed. She whipped her head back around to Wuya.

"Chase? Oh no, no he's not in here did you check Shadow's room? He might be in there."

Wuay frowned at the girl. "Fine." She said suddenly. "He might be there, I guess you're right."

The Heylin witch spun on her heal and ran down the corridor to Shadow's chambers. Hikara smiled triumphantly realising she had fooled the witch good.

She closed the door and turned to Chase still smiling. Chase was now standing up and approaching her steadily with his hands behind his back. He opened the door and walked out not saying a word. But then he turned to a confused Hikara.

"Thank you Hikara. I can't stand her sometimes" he mumbled to her sleepily. Hikara nodded at him.

"It's alright Chase. I'd do anything for you."

Hikara grimaced at what she just said and the way she said it. Chase rose a quizzical eyebrow at the girl. Hikara practically jumped back holding her hands up in defence.

"N-not in a love way!?" she exclaimed to him.

Chase lowered his eyes to the bottom right but brought htem up again. "I understand. The sentence is often confused in reference to love." Without another word he walked off back up the hallway with Hikara still watching him.

Hikara nodded to his back and rentered her bedroom. She shut the door and sighed but the sigh was a short one and she walked over to the dresser. Her room was mch like Chase's except it was way smaller and the bed wasn't as big. The dresser was lit by a candle and Hikaar could see the outline of a mirror.

She looked into it and sighed again. She was a walking disaster. Her hair was in knots, her clothes were like she, herself, had been attacked by Chase's cats. Her feet were bare and cuts and bruises covered her body. She slowly went back to the bed and sat there thinking about what to do next.

She could really do with shopping for new clothes but she didn't have any money and she couldn't leave Chase's citadel. Well, she could but Shadow was here and the girl wanted to ask Chase about being her teacher.

She really wanted Chase to be her master but she was slightly scared of him so she would have to consult Shadow. But Shadow was ill and was sleeping in bed so he wouldn't be able to help her.

Hikara sighed for the third time in misery. Ever since her father and mother had died it seemed as if a cloud of misfortune had covered her. When she met Shadow the cloud was still there but it dwindled a bit. However, once she left him the cloud returned and the next thing she knew she was on the run from evil creatures.

But what really haunted her was what happened last night.

Besides the fact Chase was spying on her IN THE BATH, she had waved her hand at him. But he didn't walk out, he hovered in the air and then he flew out unwillingly. He didn''t close the door behind him either…..it shut itself.

Hikara shuddered.

She didn't know hwta was happening to her and she didn't even WANT to know but something in her heart told her it was best to find out what was happening to her.

First, she turned to door knob to solid ice and then she mentally flund Chase out the bathroom door.

She shook her head wishing hse was still a normal girl in the town of Venice but she knew she would never live like that again.

Hikara curled up on the bed and put her head in between her knees. Feeling the warmth of water in her eyes Hikara silently began to sob on the bed.

Just what was she?

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hesitently Hikara looked up with a hazy vision. She quickly glanced at the clock reading 6:30pm and realised she had been sobbing on the bed for almost half an hour.

Right now, the girl didn't know what to do with herself. She felt she needed to talk to someone but who? Chase was out of the question.

Two facts being the cause.

1, What would happen to her if he was busy doing something really important and she just walked in on him?

And 2, was that she probably couldn't find him in the maze even if she really tried.

Wuya could help but she didn't even know the witch all too well. She needed someone wise and affectionate.

Shadow.

Shadow could help. He was wise and…..if in the right mood, a bit affectionate.

The only problem was that Shadow needed rest in bed. He had suffered a great deal in the last 24 hours and it was wrong to wake the poor thing up. Nether the less, Shadow was a great Heylin Grand Master. It could be possible that he may be already awake.

Hikara sighed deeply to herself as she picked herself up from the maroon coloured carpet and made her way over to the door. If Shadow wasn't awake then she might as well wait until he was. Hikara felt she needed his presence right now. She felt odd. There was an uneasy sensation in the pit of her stmach and her arm hurted again.

Maybe Shadow could help.

- - - - - - - - - - -- - -

Wuya folded her arms at the man. "Chase. How many hours of sleep did you get last night? You look terrible."

Chase Young sat on his throne in the throne room petting one of his tigers. In return the tiger purred at his master.

Chase rolled his eyes at the witch. The grogginess of sleep had worn mostly off but it was still lingering on him.

"Two hours Wuya. Now, can you please leave?" He gestured to the entrance to the room but it was heard on deaf ears as Wuya spoke again. "How did you manage to sleep so little darling? Everyone needs their rest."

The Heylin witch was now sitting on the arm of the throne with one hand raised against his chin and the other holding her in place.

Chase glowered at the woman who was tentivly touching his cold cheek.

"You'd do well to leave now Wuya before I see to it myself."

The woman scoffed but hopped off the throne and making her way towards the stairs. "I think that new girl has got you doing twirls Chase" she called back to him with a grin on her face. She loved to tease Chase about romance. Chase sprang up in the chair.

"Get out!" he commanded.

Wuya shook her head and walked downstairs leaving the prince of darkness alone. Chase slouched back into his chair again.

The tiger had taken to lying down at his master's feet with his striped tail wrapped around his legs.

Chase rested his cheek in his gloved hand propped up by his elbow on the arm of the throne. He left his eyes close halfway still staring straight ahead, as if in a trance. It was then Chase told himself not to doze off. He had other matters to attend to.

Shadow would probably be waking up soon and he wanted to be there so the hedgehog wouldn't hurt himself in any way. He seemed powerful…….very powerful.

There was a faint dangerous Heylin aura around the creature. But it seemed to be dwindling like he was getting weaker and weaker. It sort of had Chase slightly worried. Not for his sake or Shadow's sake but for his plan.

Chase had it in his plan that he could use the hedgehog to take over the world. The dark hedgehog would come in useful.

Chase was sure Shadow could do more then transform into a tiger. Being able to transform was a tricky task, he knew it. Transforming into a talking dragon wasn't your everyday cup of tea. It needed consentration and power.

Even though Chase had been granted this power thanks to the Lao-Mang-Lone soup he wondered. How did Shadow obtain his? Through heredity? It was possible.

But surely after that fatal wound Hannibal gave him, Shadow would need time and rest to recouperate. The Sword of Light was not a blade to mess with.

But another thing that intrigued Chase was just how had Shadow even survived? No one in Xiaolin history had ever survived a blow from the blade. It was impossible. This led Chase to believe, once again, that Shadow ,himself, was not one to tangle with.

Chase had come to believe that Shadow was a very skilled fighter indeed.

Yet Chase didn't know everything. Something was missing. Chase knew it. Some vital piece of information. Something of the hedgehog's past. But whatever it was Chase was certain he would have to work hard to achieve it.

However, besides Shadow's story there was the matter of the shen-gong-wu. One might activate and if Chase were found asleep or tending to Shadow Wuya would have a fit. Her pestering had become a daily routeen for the Heylin warrior and he was rapidly getting fed up with it.

Then, there was Hikara. The newest guest in his citadel. Long purple hair, beautiful blue eyes and a nicly curved body. But Chase wanted to know of her strange powers. Ever since he met her he had sensed ,just like Shadow, an odd aura surrounding the girl. It was magic. But the magic scent was not familiar to him.

'_It must be an ancient magic. Heylin magic is old. Perhaps it is even older then that. But, I do not even know of any other magic besides Heylin magic and light magic. What is it?' _Chase thought to himself as he glanced down at the tiger.

He brought his hand down and petted the tiger once more making it purr deeply.

"I think it's time I learn a bit more about little Hikara."

The tiger seemed to nod at his recommendation.

Chase smirked ans clicked his fingers. Another tiger entered with a pen and some paper in it's mouth. It gave them to Chase and he wrote something down ot it. He handed it to the tiger wrapped around his legs. It took it in it's mouth.

"Find Hikara" Chase commanded.

The tiger got up from where it had been lying and hopped down the steps and raced over disappearing out the entrance.

"Dinner at eight. Go." Chase told the other tiger.

The second tiger turned around and exited heading towards the dining room.

Back inside the room Chase sighed to himself as the familiar vibe ran down his spine. "Wuya" he called. However, Wuya appeared hastily through in the door.

"There is a new shen-gong-wu" she announced still making her way towards him with a dead serious face.

Chase frowned at her. "Why the serious face?" The witch folded her arms with a loud 'hmph.' Chase raised his eyebrow.

"Why the serious face you ask? Well, only that the shen-gong-wu that just revealed itself is none other then the 'Aqua Moonstone!"

Chase still didn't understand what had her so worked up about the shen-gong-wu. Wuya sighed, her arms flopped to her sides.

"The Aqua Moonstone is the ONLY item that can open a portal to the Heylin Empire!"

Chase felt his jaw hang open. "Heylin……Empire?"

- - - - - - - - - - - -

Hikara scowled distastefully at the scene. In front of Shadow's door were five of Chase's jungle cats sprawled out on the floor. Each one had there eyes closed and their tails whipped around.

Hikara narrowed her eyes seeing that she could not gain access. Unless…..

Hikara knew she was crazy but since she came here she knew she had changed. She was more courageos and spoke with more authority now. Perhaps it was a spell Chase had placed on his citadel? Hikara sighed. "Oh well."

She walked coaystiously around the corner and towards the cats.

None saw her as she stopped walking reaching the nearest cat. It being a lion.

Taking a deep breath Hikara prayed to God she would make it.

She lifted up one shaking leg and hopped over the first cat into a clear, marble space. She looked back over her shoulder and was relieved to see that the cat had not moved. Leaving out the breath she had held in, Hikara steadied herself.

Four cats separated her from Shadow. She had taken dance classes when she was youger and she had memorised some good moves. It shouldn't be very hard. Her teacher always said she was very talented. She had also sung and remembered many people commenting on her voice.

Hikara rmemebered the last time she sang. In front of Shadow when he was sick and lying on the floor in front of the fire. Hikara still remembered the sad look in his eyes. But even if he was sick back then, Hikara loved the way the fire glittered in Shadow's eyes. it gave off a welcoming effect to her.

Hikara felt herself bite her lip as she went for it. Imagining the music in her head Hikara lept a great distance into the air into another space between the ctas, and another and another.

On her final jump she dared herself to do a twirl in the air. Landing on her two feet in front of the black, wooden door Hikara stumbled.

She placed her hands against the door and felt her feet slide backwords. Her eyes were closed tight, prepared for the worst. When nothing happened Hikara peeped back over her shoulder and smiled in triumph realising her bare feet were inches away from the lion's fur.

She scrampled back to her feet and began to open the door. It was dark inside and there were no candles lighting.

That was good. Shadow had always oved the darkness and stillness. That was why he always took a walk in the Heylin Woods at midnight. He had claimed it was relaxing and enjoyable to walk over the bridge of the 'River Tao' and skip rocks along it's waters. Often the hedgehog would sit on a rock in the middle of the river and mediatae. Shadow was quite peaceful and always thought of others before himself.

Hikara wondered just what Shadow did in his past? That was the story Hikara longed for and probably long for the rest of her uneventful life..

She could barely make out the dark silhouette of Shadow's bed at the back of the room. She was never in here before, Chase had brought Shadow away himself.

How she had found out where the actual room was located was when she had found Chase exiting the room earlier today. He had said that Shadow would probably not wake up until night or even the morning. Then he told her to not disturb him no matter how much she cared for him. it was best If he was left alone.

Hikara had remembered this and shuddered at what Chase would do to her if he found out. She understood what Chase said completely but she knew that Shadow would like to wake up to see her there beside him.

She walked over to the bed and heard Shadow's rather silent breathing. It was like he wasn't even asleep. She couldn't see him all that well but she sat down on the stool beside the bed.

She reached out and felt around for the sleeping form hoping to find his hand. But instead something found her hand first.

She let out a small yelp and jurked her hand back. Slowly, Shadow sat up in the bed and turned his head to her. The dark hedgehog said nothing only little puffs of breath.

Normally Hikara would have been able to see his bright, ruby eyes but she saw none. Were his eyes not opened?

"Shadow?" she whispered. Hikara saw his jagged quills go up and down indicating he had nodded.

"Yeah?" he replied slightly hesitently. Hikara heard Shadow clicked his fingers and awed as a small green, venom-like flame appeared in the dark on the tip of his gloved finger.

It illuminated Shadow and Hikara.

The girl then saw how close Shadow really was. He wasn't in the center of the bed like she expected him to be, but at the side right next to her. The hedgehog eyes were openbut were aimed at the door, away from her.

They weren't red.

Hikara gasped at the sight. His eyes were gray and faded. Not a trace of black or red was left in his gray orbs.

"W-what happened to your eyes!?" she shrieked at him. The dark hedgehog didn't reply. His face turned to one of pure misery. He let his gaze drop to the fire away from the door.

"I still cannot see you" he whimpered.

Hikara lowered her head until she looked into his pale eyes again.

"What are you saying?"

Shadow looked to the side at Hikara, hearing her voice. "There is a flame lighting on my finger and part of the room is lit but yet-" he stopped there and looked up glancing around. "Yet I cannot see anything. All I see is black abyss."

Hikara's eyes widened. "What does that mean!?"

Shadow looked up. His mouth was one straight line and his pale eyes glared into the dark corners of the room. "Hannibal didn't want to kill me. He wanted to weaken me."

**End!...Not the END, END!! Again, this chapter was 24 pages long so I cut it in half. Hope you enjoyed this!!! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!...Has anyone played the PS2 Okami? Even if you havn't check out my the end of my profile! I'm planning on writing a fic on it!!! I dunno. But I have this REALLY GOOD vibe that story's gonna rock!!!**


	7. Forgive Me

_**Okay…….so right now some people (who have asked me to write more ASAP) are going "OMFG!!!! SHE GOT THE CHAPTER BACK!!!" Yep! That's right everybody!! I retrieved chapter 7 from my old computer!!! THANK YOU EVERYONE for all your lovely reviews!!!! Xiaolin Showdown fics are quite popular here……… THANK YOU!!!! PLEASE KEEP REVIEWING PEEPS!!!! This chapter contains Shadow's past so make sure to read key points!! **__****__****__****_

**  
**

**Love, Immortal Soup and World Domination **

**Chapter 7**

"**Forgive Me"**

Shadow looked up at her with a sad expression but somehow, he managed to stifle a small reassuring small on his tanned muzzle.

"It means I'm blind Hikara."

Hikara fell off the chair. No…..she literally fell off the chair. She jumped up from the floor glaring right at him. "But how!?" she demanded. Shadow still remained calm but a small tint of pain showed on his face.

"How!?" she demanded again. Shadow sighed. "Look. It's not all bad-"

"NOT ALL BAD!?" she screamed. "BEING BLIND ISN'T BAD!!! Oh. I'd HATE to see what IS bad to you Shadow!" Hikara sprang up from the bed and paced back and forth.

After a few silent moments between the two, Hikara pacing and Shadow staring into nothing, Hikara was soon settled on the stool once more shuffling uncomfortably. She was shaking her head and had a hand to her forehead in despair. Her old Master, and close friend, was blind! Shadow brought his white, gloved hand up and pulled her hand down.

"Calmed down now?" he asked her. Why was she so dramatic sometimes? Was it common among women?

Hikara nodded. The small green flame still held in Shadow's palm revealed the water droplets appearing in her blue eyes.

"Hey now don't cry" Shadow told her. He hated it when she cried. When anyone cried. It was either because it made him pity them, or the way it showed weakness.

Hikara wiped the tears away and nodded at him. Shadow smiled reassuringly at the girl.

"Like I said, it isn't all that bad Hikara" he told her. "I may not be able to see but at least I'm not dead. God knows what would happen to you if I wasn't here."

He looked back at the girl who was listening intently to him. Shadow knew full well the girl was hoping for. Even if Shadow was blind the girl still wished to hear another story about Dashi or Chase, even Guan. But this time Shadow had something special planned.

He had kept this legend bottled in for so long that it was beginning to erupt inside of him. Shadow felt that Hikara was so loyal and kind that she deserved to know.

He lowered his head at the girl with a playful glint in his grey eyes.

"Would you care for me to tell you MY life story Hikara?" The girl sprang up, forgetting that anything was wrong with Shadow, and nodded her head vigorously. Shadow grinned at her and laughed again.

"Well then" he began.

Shadow began at the very beginning when he was good.

"I was once a great Xiaolin warrior Hikara. I knew Master Monk Guan and Dashi awfully well and they were my best friends. Guan was hilarious. When it came to training, he would make us laugh so hard we would fall off poles or get a stitch in running." Hikara smiled as Shadow continued his story and the hedgehog seemed more then happy to tell her.

"Dashi was the wise type," he went on. "But great for messing when it came to fighting. He believed it was all just fun to him. For duels, he would pick up a pebble and challenge us to get it from him……." Shadow chuckled, "of course, the game didn't last long because Dashi didn't have much time to run before I had grabbed it. It was my signature move and ability to run at breakneck speeds and even break the sound barrier. However, besides that I was the worst. Always messing and making jokes in training."

"We were all talented" Shadow admitted with a smile. "It was then Chase arrived."

"Chase Young?" Hikara interjected.

"Yes Chase Young. But, before I was able to meet him……I was tricked." Shadow grin turned into a frown and his grey eyes seemed to glint in anger. "Hannibal Bean, the guy that slashed me with the sword, tricked me into drinking the 'Lao-Mang-Lone Soup and soon, I turned completely evil." The hedgehog sighed.

"I destroyed half the world Hikara. I completely destroyed it with my _true _form. Now, no one knows my true form Hikara and this is something I can NEVER tell you. Got it?"

Hikara nodded slightly disappointed but assured him to continue. True form? Hannibal Bean? Didn't Chase fall for the same trick?

"Anyways" Shadow took off again. "I ditched Hannibal and fled away to hide underground for a good while. While I was gone Chase took my place but Dashi and Guan NEVER spoke of me again. But, it was then Karitz, an evil demon, came into my life. He knew of my power and wanted it for his own. The demon had already killed how many great warriors I don't even know but he never got me. Karitz especially wanted those who had tasted the 'Lao-Mang-Lone Soup.'. The 'Lao-Mang-Lone Soup' has special powers and no one knows where it came from. It is a mystery and I think it will remain that way for a good long while. But even today, Karitz is still hungry for my blood. That is why I'm here."

Hikara raised a sceptical eyebrow. "I don't understand. Chase brought you here because you were hurt, not any other reason. He _is _known to be 'The Prince of Darkness.' 

Shadow smiled at the girl. "Quite right Hikara and I give him much gratitude for his help but _I faked it_." Shadow's expression changed to one of solemn. "I faked it. I could have taken care of myself after that sword wound but it occurred to me that Chase was in danger. _**Terrible danger Hikara."**_

"Why is he in terrible danger?"

Shadow narrowed his eyes at the door. "Chase drinks the 'Lao-Mang-Lone Soup' Hikara." The girl gasped. Did that mean that Karitz was looking for Chase too? From the sounds and legends she had heard of the hell-born demon, Chase stood little to no chance against him. What was Shadow plan?

"Karitz hates all who have tasted that accursed soup; he will stop at nothing to kill us both. But I believe that I can take him, I came here to protect Chase from harm……that boy has gone through so much I pity him……." Shadow bowed his head to the ground shadowing his grey eyes.

But before Shadow could continue the door creaked open and in walked one of Chase's cats.

Hikara shrieked and backed up against the wall as the tiger approached. Shadow, however, just sat there and watched ,without a care in the world, as the tiger motioned his head towards the girl and glancing at Shadow.

Shadow pointed at the animal's mouth and looked to Hikara. "It's for you." Hikara looked down at the cat confused.

"What are you talking about?"

Shadow flattened his ears and sighed. "There's a note, in his mouth."

Hikara bent down and peered in at the white substance inside the tiger's mouth.

She cringed as she took a few steps towards the cat. Plucking the paper from its mouth Hikara chirped as it suddenly winded itself around her lovingly and purring madly.

Shadow chuckled. "I think it likes you." Hikara narrowed her eyes.

"Good. Then maybe I could use him to bite you." Shadow held up his hands in defence. "Am I _THAT_ much trouble?"

"Maybe."

Shadow smirked and rolled his eyes. Hikara looked down at the note and read it aloud.

"_Hikara. _

_Dinner is at eight. Meet me in the dining room."_

_Chase._

Hikara looked back down at Shadow but instead, was looking at an empty bed. She heard the door open and realised Shadow was up walking…….AND BLIND!!!! Hikara ran after the daft hedgehog roaring after him about how he should rest and Chase would have a fit. Unfortunately, the hedgehog was half way up the hall.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Pretty soon, Chase sat at his dining table already beginning his fist course. Lao-Mang-Lone Soup. Taking a gulp Chase noted that any second now Hikara would appear and he could question her abou-

"SHADOW GET BACK HERE!!! NOW!!!!"

"MAKE ME!!!"

It was then he heard a female scream and the distant laugh from a dark hedgehog. Chase stood up with fury in his eyes realising who it was.

"_WHY IS HE UP_!!!????"

- - - - - - - - - -

Shadow heard the Chase's cry from the dining room and decided to follow the vibrations in the air. He could sense the sound waves spread through the air and he could easily follow them. He may not be able to see but he still had his ears to rely on, and good ones to.

Chase's yell led him straight into the dining room where a mortified Chase stood. The dark hedgehog took a huge leap over the whole table and darted behind the Heylin seeking protection. His eyes didn't focus on anything only straight ahead.

Chase looked behind him but quickly returned his gaze to the door when his 'victim' ran in.

Hikara dropped against a pillar panting. She raised a finger to him.

"I…….can…….explain."

Hikara had, never before, run so fast and it would be a little while before she could tell Chase what had actually happened.

That was good however, as Hikara needed a little time to actually think of an excuse.

Lucky for her she had Shadow, a Heylin Mastermind, on her side. Yet he was blind…….so was he of any help at all?

The blind hedgehog stepped out from behind Chase and walked over to her. His eyes focused straight ahead.

When Shadow was beside Hikara he turned back to Chase and glared at him with a cold expression. This was often Shadow's normal face unless he was in a nice mood which was often very rare. Hikara walked in between the two seeing that Shadow was about to give Chase a good kicking if he wasn't careful.

"Chase-" she began but was stopped by Shadow.

"I am fully recuperated Chase and have no problem seeing where I'm going."

Chase glared down at Shadow not knowing that he was addressing a Heylin Grandmaster. "What do you mean 'see where I'm going'?"

Shadow frowned at him but before he could turn on his heel and walk out the door, Chase said those five words he dreaded to come from his mouth.

Why did God hate him?

Was Dashi tormenting him again?

Shadow again, could have sworn he heard Dashi laugh from above.

"What happened to your eyes?"

Shadow narrowed his blank eyes. "Do you need to know?" Chase was infuriated. A fiery glint twinkled in his yellow eyes.

Hikara gritted her teeth and in a split second she had grabbed Shadow and covered his mouth before he could say anything else. The dark hedgehog's eyes drifted up to her but fell back down. Chase glowered at both of them. "Hikara." He hissed suddenly making the girl jump.

"Stay here and eat. I have matters to attend to. And Shadow." He turned to the hedgehog.

"You are to rest. Try not to run around a lot." At this, Shadow slightly smiled making the point clear to Chase that HE WAS NOT going back to bed.

He swept past both of them and out the door. Hikara's eyes followed him until he disappeared from view. Shadow's eyes still gazed forward, never twitching. Hikara sighed.

Somehow Shadow's eyesight would be restored. He couldn't exactly fight that well now but Hikara knew that right now Shadow was thinking of what he could do and pretty soon, he would be back to his normal self………….

"_God damn you Hannibal!" _Shadow hissed in his mind, _"How the hell am I supposed to do anything now!?" _Suddenly, Shadow's nose picked up on a familiar scent. A delightful and mouth-watering smell.

The dark hedgehog suddenly turned to her, nose high in the air sniffing.

"I smell Lao-Mang-Lone Soup."

Hikara smiled at his cheerfulness. One minute he was glowering at Chase and the next he wanted soup and he was blind too. Shadow was quite the unpredictable.

"I'll get a bowl for you." She told him.

- - - - - - - - - - -

"Uh! I'm getting so much damn sand in my hair!" Wuya cried clawing at her red locks. "What shall I do!?" Chase sighed and massaged the bridge of his nose.

He was fed up with her chatter once again. "For one thing you could just shut up!"

Wuya folded her arms but obeyed. She turned her head away from him and pouted.

They were walking along the famous Grand Canyon looking for the 'Aqua Moonstone.'

"So tell me more about this Heylin Empire. You said it was underground." Chase asked her. Even though she was annoying she was good for other things like legends and information.

Wuya turned to the man once again. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders walking straight again.

"Oh, only that it's the most powerful city in the world.

"City?"

"Yes" the witch continued. "A city as vast as the ocean and as powerful as………well, it's the most POWEFULLEST thing in the entire world!!!! Nothing could beat it!"

Chase smirked. "Interesting…….and?"

"The city is huge and powerful. It's population exceeding that of 100 million. But HALF of these soldiers in the King's army.

"Who is the King?"

Wuya smirked. If she told him Shadow would most certainly have her head for dinner and that _could _actually happen if he were in his _True Form. _

"The King is the most powerful warrior who ever lived. He killed Dashi with his 'Sword of Darkness.'"

Chase's eyes opened in dire shock and he whipped around to Wuya eager for more. "He killed Dashi!? With the 'Sword of Darkness!?'"

Wuya's smile faded. "They were the best of friends Chase. Dashi and him."

Chase stopped walking. "Friends? And yet the King KILLED Dashi?" he questioned.

Wuya shook her head. "For a while until Hannibal Bean arrived."

Chase clenched his fist. "He was tricked as well. Just as I was. Wasn't he? It seems I'm not the only one who has fallen for the Bean's tricks."

Wuya looked at the man. He was shaking with anger. "Yes Chase" she told him. "Just like you."

Chase looked up to the darkening sky and his eyes softened some what. "Tell me," he commanded.

Wuya looked at him with a look of scepticism covering her face.

"How it happened. How did he fall for the Lao-Mang-Lone Soup as I did?"

He looked dead into her eyes with anger. Wuya smiled slightly but quivered under his gaze. As long as Chase didn't find out who the King really was, she was safe.

"Well" she began and looked into the sky. I remember it all." She launched into the story explaining every single detail as best as she could.

She launched into the story explaining every single detail as best as she could. The King's Xiaolin Life and Hannibal's trickery.

_Italic writing Wuya's narration_

**Italic, bold writing How the King was turned to the Heylin side. **

_I remember when the Heylin King was a Xiaolin monk, just as you were Chase. He was best friends with Dashi and Guan. They stuck together all the way._

"_**Hey Dashi! Your shoelace is untied!" a dark voice called from atop a tree. He was balancing a familiar spear on his gloved finger. A roaring Guan stood at it's base jumping frantically up and down, desperately trying to get his 'Spear of Guan' back from it's captor. Yes, the spear in the King's hand was Guan's. **_

_**Dashi grinned at his friend. "Yeah right. You tried that one yesterday and clearly, I'm not falling for it again." The dark, Heylin King sighed in defeat. **_

"_**Alright you got me. But Master Tanashi is behind you." **_

_**Dashi smirked again. "Ha! You know I'm smarter then**_** that!" **

**The King folded his arms and smiled smugly at him. Dashi **_**frowned.**_

"_**You should listen to your friends when they tell you something Dashi."**_

"_**Ah!" Dashi lept off the pole he was balancing on and fell to the ground. He groaned and got up from the floor facing the monk who had spoken to him.**_

"_**Whoa! It wasn't my fault! He always telling lies!"**_

"_**Practising your deception **__**Master Shadow**__**. Am I right?"**_

_**The hedgehog appeared behind Dashi and bowed courtly to the monk. **_

"_**Of course. I would never lie to my friends." He lied once again. Dashi snorted and Guan silently sniggered behind both of them.**_

_As you can see. He was quite the messer but was a great warrior. However, it was one night when Hannibal struck. _

_**Shadow glared at Hannibal who sat on his bird. **_

"_**What do you want Hannibal!" he hissed at him. The bean rubbed his skinny hands together.**_

"_**I want what you want Shadow." **_

_**The hedgehog frowned even more. "And what would that be Bean?" Hannibal grinned. **_

"_**Power" he said simply. Shadow said nothing but lowered his eyes to the side sadly. **_

"_**I know what you REALLY want Shadow. And that's total power. Power beyond anyone's wildest dreams. And you can do that." The hedgehog's eyes darted back to him. Shadow wasn't sure why Hannibal was telling him this but it was best to listen………for the moment anyways. **_

"_**You have power beyond your wildest imagination! But, you won't be able to achieve your dream on the Xiaolin side…….."**_

_**Shadow narrowed his eyes evilly. Hannibal narrowed his eyes. "The only way you can achieve ULTIMATE power is by coming to the Heylin side." **_

_**Shadow gritted his teeth and clenched his fists in anger. How dare he say that to him!**_

_**However, before the hedgehog did anything, Hannibal nodded to his bird Ying-Ying and the bird**_ _**sprang into the air. From its talons, the bird dropped some sort of pot into Shadow's hands. It was some sort of bowl with an awful fowl smell rising from it. Unfortunately, this was the smell Shadow would grow to love. But as of now, the King cringed under the scent but removed the lid. Inside was some sort of soup.**_

"_**All you have to do," Hannibal told him. "Is drink that soup. It is called Lao-Mang Lone Soup." Shadow looked at the swirling soup. He felt like getting sick. "B-but-"**_

"_**But what!? Once you even taste this liquid you will have ultimate power! No more hiding in Dashi or Guan's shadow! You will obtain absolute power!"**_

_**Shadow stepped back again with the soup in his hands. He was unsure at what to do. **_

"_**Dashi and Guan, they're my friends I can't leave them." **_

_**Hannibal scoffed. "Friends only hinder your power. You must be free from everything to achieve ultimate power!" The many times Hannibal had said 'Ultimate Power' increased Shadow decision to drink the soup yet he couldn't……..no, he wouldn't betray Dashi and Guan……..but so much power…….**_

_**The two stood there for quite some time. Shadow would never make eye contact with the malicious Bean but he kept staring into the twirling waters of the soup. Hannibal waited patiently for him to answer rubbing his hands in eagerness. **_

_**Finally, the Heylin King fell into Hannibal's trap.**_

_**Without any word, Shadow took the bowl in his two hands with a serious expression on his face. He narrowed his eyes and furrowed his brow in thought. Finally, he looked up to Hannibal. "Is this the only way?" he asked. **_

"_**To give up everything? Friends? Training? everything?"**_

"_**Yes."**_

_**Shadow's mouth parted and a single, crystallised tear rolled down the hedgehog's face. As he rose the foul bowl to his hesitantly and from the same mouth he muttered the last words of his Xiaolin life.**_

"_**Dashi, Guan, please…….. please forgive me." **_

_**Then, the hedgehog let the warmth of the Heylin soup trickle down his throat as he stepped from the light……….into the dark………..forever.**_

_**Almost instantly, Hannibal realised he had made a terrifying mistake that would change history……..**_

_**Shadow felt a burning feeling rise in his throat……..**_

_**It felt like………fire………malicious, daring, blacked flamed, poisonous fire…………**_

__

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THANK YOU ALL!!!!!!**_

(See the button in the lower left hand corned that says 'submit review'? It's getting lonely…..click it……)


	8. Karitz Surfaces

**Love, Immortal Soup and World Domination**

**Chapter 12**

**Karitz Surfaces**

**THANK YOU ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED THIS STORY I LOVE YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!! FOR THOSE THAT HAVN'T REVIEWED…………REVIEW ALREADY DAMN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Hikara hated the way Chase's cats never left you go _anywhere _alone.

So far she had walked several trips in and out of the kitchen, down to Shadow's chamber and into the dining room again and not once had the cats left her go alone. They followed her everywhere she went! Now, as Shadow and herself sat down by the table Hikara had the tingling feeling at the back of her neck like she were being watched.

The tiger's stare seemed to pierce right into the back of her head and pass out the other side. All the while, she kept shuffling in the chair uncomfortably while Shadow lounged on the other side of the table unaffected by her uneasiness or the cats' stares.

Hikara felt bad because Shadow had just gulped down two bowls of Chase's own Lao-Mang-Lone Soup and it was her who gave him permission. She had no right to give Shadow Chase's things but she just certainly hoped Chase wouldn't notice when he returned. I mean, he had a WHOLE room stocked with bowls!! How hard was it to miss just two of them! He hardly counted them everyday did he? That would be slightly strange………but, just where _were_ Chase and Wuya gone anyway?

"Hey Shadow?" she called down the table to the blind hedgehog.

"Hmm?"

"Where are Chase and Wuya gone to?"

There was silence as Shadow pondered about this for a little while. He rested his legs up on the table and leaned back in the chair. "If my senses are right, and Hannibal hasn't screwed them up I'm pretty sure, then I think they're gone in search of a shen-gong wu. Hmm. I wonder if Chase has any more soup around-"

"No!" Hikara snapped at him and the hedgehog rested back further in the chair pouting at her. "No more soup. You've drank enough!"

Shadow shrugged. "I'm thirsty, that's all."

"Sure." Hikara rolled her eyes for she knew well that Shadow's craving for that particular soup was awful. Especially when he exceeded two bowls.

For the remainder of breakfast, which consisted of a plethora of fruits and cereal, they had sat in silence. Shadow was quite the Messer at times and not exactly mannerly but he was alright at other times. And this was what he was doing now. For entertainment he had started petting the tiger beside him. At first the tiger objected to the fact that anyone besides his Master was to pet him but, in turn, the tiger learned Shadow was just as good and leaned into the massage. Shadow really liked cats………Hikara was not sure why. Was it because one of his transformations was a tiger? Or he had liked them since childhood or something?

"The funny thing is," Shadow said suddenly looking at the tiger. "That intellectually, I'm petting a real human."

Hikara spat her apple that she had been munching into her empty cereal bowl. That was NOT on her list of things to hear today.

"Excuse me?" she choked.

"Seriously," Shadow continued calmly ignoring her. "I don't know how Chase could have beaten so many great warriors………he's not _that _powerful is he? Most certainly not I say." In Shadow's head no one could beat him unless they had the Sword of Light. But just thinking about the relic brought a scowl to his face and Hikara noticed.

It took a bit for Hikara to regain her composure but eventually she looked at Shadow and asked, "just what the heck are you muttering about over there?" She ignored the fact Shadow was angry.

But Shadow was a hedgehog of many emotions and in a second he was smiling again at her, 'The Sword of Light' forgotten.

"Over the years, many great warriors have come to try and defeat Chase," he explained "But Chase didn't just want to fight and win no prize, so he made a deal. If Chase won, then the warriors freedom belonged to him and they were turned into a type of wild cat such as Lion, panther, tiger and others I cannot think of."

"How many are there do you think?"

"Not quite sure," Shadow raised his grey orbs and looking blindly at Hikara, titling his head, and said sarcastically with a smile "I can't exactly see them you know."

"Oh," Hikara laughed but it didn't seem to affect Shadow. "Right I forgot but," her laughter broke into a sly frown and Shadow's grin lessened into a line. Somehow Shadow sensed the slyness creep into her voice even if he couldn't see her.

"How did you find your way all the way from your chamber to here eh?"

At this Shadow chuckled, "simple really, I used Chase's angry voice to lead me here. His voice travelled through the air and I was able to follow the sound waves right back to their origin. Chase Young's mouth." Hikara laughed at Shadow's conclusion and Shadow grinned wildly at her. But Hikara wondered. Her expression became thoughtful as she thought:

"_But how does he do it? His power maybe?"_

"I did it," Shadow replied like he had read her mind "by using my master of the element air." Shadow failed to mention that he could also read minds.

"What do you mean?" Hikara furrowed her brow and a look of confusion played on her pale face. "What do you mean, by the 'element air'?" Shadow laughed at her silliness and propped himself up in the chair.

"There are four elements," he began still caressing the tiger's head. "Air, earth, water and fire. Now, personally, my favourite is fire but I like the others too. They come in quite handy when you're blind."

"Air, water, earth and fire?"

"Exactly," Shadow replied. "But to master them takes many years, nearly one hundred for me but I think you could do it faster." Shadow's mouth curved in a sly grin and he leaned forward in the chair placing his arms firmly on the table. The tiger groaned at the hault of his petting but Shadow didn't look at him. Hikara tilted her head sceptically at Shadow's sudden change in expression and movements.

"But" Shadow continued "You're special."

"Special?"

"Yes. Listen closely" he ordered and closed his eyes. "The Xiaolin Monks, do you know who they are?"

"Yeah, four kids who can control earth, water, air and fire-oh! The elements!" Hikara grinned but looked back to her former Master and saw he was waiting for her to be serious about the matter. So she grinned sheepishly before her mouth retracted to a straight line.

"Yeah, okay, what about them?"

"Well, technically, there was supposed to be five of them kids yet they couldn't find the fifth one," the Heylin creature continued. "The fifth one was the most important and the Xiaolin are a few steps down because of it. The last kid was female,"

"Ok."

"And she was about your age,"

"Right," Hikara leaned in further, "What else?"

"And to be frank, she was almost indentical to you."

"Eh?" Hikara sank into her chair again confused. She didn't have a twin.

Shadow put a finger to his chin in thought and casually leaned back in his chair resting his legs, once again, on the pristine table cloth. The tiger nudged his hand once and again and Shadow began to pet it.

"The last dragon had a difficult choice to make though" he said ignoring the girl's thoughts of confusion.

"The choice being 'Which side do I go on? Heylin? Or Xiaolin?' I must agree with her though, I wouldn't be able to choose myself if I were in her shoes and had no history of any side."

"Wait," Hikara sank into her chair lower and sighed. "Female? A choice, identical to me? That sounds an awful lot like me Shadow. I have a choice……….Wait," her face lit up and she beamed at Shadow jumping up from the chair, "Is it me!?" she yelped.

Shadow raised an eyebrow at her sudden outburst yet it was expected and he smiled slightly. "Yes Hikara, it is you-"

"YES!!!! What element am I? What powers do I have!!?? Please Shadow, tell me!! Can I fly? Shoot fire balls? Create tidal waves?-" said girl was jumping about erratically ignoring the hedgehog's furrowed brow and sighs of annoyance.

"Not now," Shadow raised a hand and his expression became solid and cold all emotions disappeared. Hikara immediately obeyed and fell back into her seat not wanting to anger her former Master. Shadow's grey eyes directed themselves to the entrance of the Dining Room. "We have unwanted company." Shadow dropped his hand to the table. He looked to the right as Chase Young and Wuya entered the dining room.

"I thrust everything was as you expected Shadow? Hikara?" Chase called to them as he stood beside the table. Shadow just turned his eyes away from the Heylin master and huffed in an annoyed tone.

Hikara sighed at Shadow's ignorance and smiled at Chase. "It was fine. Thank you Chase……um."

"Yes?" Chase asked raising an eyebrow. Shadow just opened one eye to stare at Hikara in wonder and Wuya took to her own quarters not interested in the talk at all. Shadow heard her huff in an annoyed tone. _"What's biting her?" _the hedgehog wondered as Wuya disappeared out another door.

Hikara thought about asking Chase whether or not he would train her but slowly she felt her cheeks turn red. His cat-like eyes lingered on her waiting for something to be said.

For the first time, Hikara took into mind how toned Chase's body was. Even under his reptile-like armour one could tell his muscles were well defined. Chase looked around seventeen or eighteen while Hikara was sixteen. But Hikara knew that Chase was, in fact, immortal just like Shadow and around the same age too.

Hikara smiled to herself knowing her next thought was quite true and no one could disagree with her.

"_Damn. He is __**hot**_!!!!"

But she didn't know that 'someone' was reading her mind and that 'someone' didn't see _that one_ coming. The sound of a chair's four legs scraping against the floor was heard with a thrashing sound and something hitting the floor with a big 'thud.'

Shadow fell off the chair in fright.

Hikara jumped up from her seat and Chase lifted a sceptical eyebrow at the fallen hedgehog.

But slowly, a gloved hand appeared and grasped the table cloth. After a while, Shadow resurfaced with grey eyes glancing around. He plopped his chin onto the table and a huge smile played across his muzzle as he looked towards Hikara. Hikara didn't like the way there was a twinkle of mischief in Shadow's eye.

"Let's not think those things Hikara" he said to her his face gleaming. But that was when Hikara realised something terrible.

"_He can read minds!"_

"You bet I can," Shadow told her. "And your head has become most intriguing.

Chase was confused as he looked from one to the other trying to decipher the ordeal. Then, he frowned and massaged the bridge of his nose with his fingers.

"What are you two muttering about?" he asked them, fed up with this nonsense. "Shadow, are you sure your body is functioning right? Perhaps the 'Sword of Light's' wound is still affecting you?"

"For the last time! I'm fine!" Shadow blurted angrily at him and for a second his eyes flashed red. He smacked the table with his fist in resent.

The hedgehog then changed the subject to shen-gong-wu much to Hikara's relief. Though she knew Shadow was avoiding Chase's questions of the sword because he never dwelled upon that stuff for long while conversing with someone.

"So," Shadow said calmly returning to his seat "did you get the shen-gong-wu? What was it if you don't mind me asking?"

Chase seemed relieved at the change of subject and kindly answered Shadow's questions. "Yes. We retrieved it from a desert far from here. However, the Xiaolin Monks never arrived……"

Shadow raised an eyebrow, "oh? What was the name of the shen-gong-wu Chase?" somehow, Shadow had a sneaking suspicion of being the shen-gong-wu he feared……….

"The Aqua Moonstone" Chase said without hesitation.

Once again, Shadow fell from the chair in fright. He was convinced the chair was cursed.

"_This chair is cursed damn it!"_

Shadow had a history of that particular shen-gong-wu and if he could get his hands on it then, all the better. The 'Aqua Moonstone' was the only thing, besides Shadow, that opened a gate to the 'Heylin Empire' and if it ever reached Karitz's hands Shadow could say goodbye right then and there.

But it was lucky Chase had it and not anyone else elsewhere………. but it was also unlucky because it increased Karitz's chances of arriving to Chase's citadel soon.

Slowly Shadow resurfaced from the floor onto his 'cursed' chair with a sad frown plaguing his tanned muzzle. "Great," he said under his breath "that's the last thing I need right now………."

"_But never mind that…….." _the hedgehog said in his mind and a smirk crossed his face once again much to the confusion of Chase and Hikara. _"I sense a Xiaolin Monk has entered the main entrance. Maybe I should go and greet him. But what's the funniest way to get away from here then? I feel the need to cause trouble heehee." _

As the solution occurred to him Shadow smiled deviously. He noticed, somehow, the tiger had curled in between Chase's legs making it perfect for his 'scheme.' He probably sensed its purring ringing through the air to point out its location.

He summoned a ball of green flame in his hand and shot it at the tiger cuddled into Chase's feet. The tiger gave an amazing yelp and scurried away as the fire hit him. Chase, who had been slightly leaning against the animal, fell sideways and crashed into Hikara. Said girl screamed as the two fell onto the ground and Shadow stifled a laugh before disappearing in a green flash of light, gone to greet a bald headed monk.

But, for a small accident, Hikara was somewhat light so it didn't take much for her head to crack off the marble floor.

When Chase recovered from the 'incident', which didn't take long at all, he shook his head and sought out Hikara.

But he only had to look two centimetres before laying eyes on her. Chase now realised he was in a bad situation.

He was lying……..ON TOP of Hikara.

"_What the-!?" _Chase's evil eyes widened as he was only two metres away from her face. Her eyelashes rested on her pale cheeks and her chest rose and fell with every breath she took.

The next thought that entered Chase's mind hit him like Dashi had thrown the brick at Shadow. It hit him hard.

"_She looks so peaceful………like an angel……wait! What!? What are you thinking!? Get a grip!"_

Yet this thought didn't stop Chase from brushing a blue lock from her face and tucking it behind her ear. There were little blue teardrops in her ears as earrings. They were a glittering cobalt blue that twinkled in the light.

Then, something snapped in Chase's mind. _"GET OFF OF HER YOU IDIOT!!!!!!!!!"_

Chase shook his head frantically and hopped off Hikara as fast as he could. He backed away slowly breathing erratically as his eyes lingered on Hikara angelic form until his back met a stone pillar. His eyes were widened trying to figure out what he had just done. Apparently, his conscience remained him of who he was.

"_You are Chase Young! Prince of Darkness! Heylin Master! What were you thinking!?"_

Chase suddenly noticed Shadow disappeared when the incident occurred which could only mean one thing.

"He did this" Chase seethed through gritted teeth. "I'm going to _kill _him!" With new thoughts set and an ambition to get revenge on Shadow Chase made his way over to Hikara. He picked her up and again, like in the rain next to Shadow's tiger corpse, he cradled her against his chest.

Slowly Chase lifted Hikara into his arms and carried her out the exit to seek revenge on Shadow. Of course, Chase's revenge wasn't going to life-threaten the hedgehog because of two reasons.

1. Shadow said only the 'Sword of Light' could kill him and

2. Chase saw Shadow as a very powerful creature and would probably use him in his Master plan to turn Omi to the dark side…….

But right now, Chase was having a hard time finding said hedgehog and Hikara wasn't exactly taking to being carried around. As Chase raced around looking for Shadow Hikara had been shifting uncomfortably in Chase's arms making it, all the while, harder to carry her.

Finally, Chase arrived at the main stair of his citadel and sighed when he found no walking, human-like hedgehog.

Well, he didn't exactly look hard.

"So wait……..you're telling me that the fire monk has this little box………that's a…….what-do-you-call-it? Computer? And you can games and stuff and………surf? Surf the internet?"

The bald headed monk frowned, "yes, it is quite complicated and I have no clue as to how Kimiko works it. Perhaps it's another girl thing?"

"I got you there," Shadow concluded (he had many encounters with girls talking of the same thing) before Chase appeared, with Hikara in arms, on the main stair of the citadel.

"Uh-oh," Shadow grinned, "Mister Heylin grumpy had arrived." Omi tried not to laugh.

"Omi," Chase smiled quickly frowned and glared daggers at Shadow. _"What was that for!?" _the Heylin Master hissed in his mind.

Shadow just smirked. "It wasn't that bad was it?" Chase gritted his teeth but sighed. Once he regained his calm, evil demeanour he looked upon Omi.

"I was wondering where you and your friends had gotten off to," Chase continued and smirked at the small monk. "You missed a shen-gong wu you-"

"I am aware of that Chase Young," Omi was dead solemn "but I came to you for help not information." Omi wasn't here to talk. He needed help and he needed it _now_.

Immediately, Shadow's ears pricked in high caution. His eyes turned poisonous and red once again as he dipped his head and his ruby orbs glistened. He could sense the predicament Omi was in when the water dragon spoke. In fact, by reading Omi's mind, Shadow knew exactly why the monk came and the ordeal he had to face alone.

"Oh?" Chase continued not even acknowledging Shadow's sudden change in expression. "And what for young monk? Jack Spicer has captured your friends? Hannibal has-"

"Karitz……he has captured your friends Omi. Hasn't he?"

The bald monk looked at Shadow and nodded his head. Omi didn't know how Shadow knew it was an evil demon. Karitz, an immortal maroon hedgehog with toxic green eyes, the demon who had invaded the Xiaolin Temple, captured his friends and stolen the shen-gong-wu. To bring things to basics, Karitz was unstoppable as Omi had seen.

Shadow knew Karitz well as the evil demon who had created the 'Lao Mang Lone Soup.' Yet, for a century and a half, Shadow had failed to uncover how Hannibal came in possession of it.

'Lao Mang Lone Soup' was a bitter liquid/food to taste at first, but gradually as time progressed and you kept drinking it, it became your favourite food. Lao Mang Lone Soup has, as I'm sure you know, a power to make the consumer immortal and evil to the very bone. It also has a transformation effect over you. The usual transformation effect is one but can progress to two or even three! It's very dangerous and only a handful of consumers can master the transformation. The dark hedgehog Shadow, the first consumer of the liquid, has a total of two transformations. The first being a black and red vicious tiger and the second is an unstoppable beast that the only person to ever see it before was Dashi.

Shadow had an intense craving for the liquid and, due to his Heylin power, could even create his own recipes. Lao Mang Lone Soup was made entirely of an evil magic unknown to any man. Not even Chase, the only other person besides Shadow who drank it, knew of its creation history. Lao Mang Lone Soup was made of a special recipe. Its ingredients are a cup of wheat grass juice, a tablespoon of salt, a pinch of dried frog, and one whole dragon. To make the soup more delicious and powerful 'Black Chi' is added.

Black Chi is something only Shadow and Karitz have. It is part of their Heylin power and the chi is used in offensive as well but Shadow and Karitz never use it…….it's too dangerous and could kill a normal person in one hit……..

Shadow knows that if he doesn't drink the soup every day he will transform into his monster-transformation (his second unknown transformation) and remain like that………..forever. That goes the same for Chase. It is critical they both get their daily soup needs.

Shadow closed his eyes thinking hard about Karitz and his sudden appearance. "_Why at the Xiaolin Temple of all places?" _

"Tell me……….how many are with him Omi?" Shadow asked suddenly reopening his eyes.

"About ten."

"That's not too bad………..I think I could take them then-"

"Wait!"

Hikara tumbled out of Chase's arms suddenly and landed in front of Shadow who raised an eyebrow……..yet again. It just proved the point that many strange things had happened today.

The female stood up and grabbed Shadow's shoulders for support. Had given her _that _a hell of a hit?

"That's that demon isn't it!?" she asked him frantically. "The one you said that was coming for you and Chase right?"

Shadow was silent, eyebrow still raised at her demeanour and Chase was the same. Coming for him? Who? A demon? Hikara shook Shadow's shoulders and tears pricked her aqua eyes.

"Then why are you going to fight it? Why……………? Why Shadow?"

Shadow folded his arms and his red eyes faded to greyscale again. He looked lazily at Hikara. "Don't worry," he said flatly "he can't kill me now……."

Hikara let go of him and backed away a bit. She cast her eyes downwards. "Are you sure?" Her tone hit Shadow like………….like the time Dashi threw a brick at him! And that brick had hurt………a lot………..

Shadow chuckled nether the less and regained his calm composure. "Hannibal has 'The Sword of Light' Hikara. Karitz needs that 'Sword' to kill me. It's the only thing that can" the hedgehog turned from her to Omi. "Now, Omi, if you would be kind enough to lead me to the Xiaolin Temple I'll take care of Karitz for you."

Chase looked terribly confused at the conversation and Shadow shook his head at him. "I'll tell you when I get back" was all the hedgehog said with a frown before grabbing Omi and disappearing in a green light.

Wuya had only appeared with a hairbrush in her hand when Shadow had disappeared. She placed her hands on her hips and looked at Hikara "he's gone to fight Karitz hasn't he Hikara?"

Hikara nodded and Chase gritted his teeth before bellowing "someone _tell_ me who is Karitz before I devou_r both_ of you!"

Well? I know……..it's a little boring but the next chapter (or two) will be exciting!! This chapter was supposed to be a bit funny………READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
